Loving You, Losing You, Loving You
by Phyne Rhyme
Summary: This story picks up from Season 4, after "MHGM'. David accompanies Maddie to her first doctors appointment in LA: the two basically deal with the situations they've created before, on up to Maddie's return from Chicago.
1. Whose Your Daddy?

Disclaimer: Although this is an original story, these are not my characters…I only wish to use my imagination in expressing my love for these said characters, their actors and their creator. For you English enthusiast, I am fully aware that "whose" is possessive, yadda, yadda, yadda… just read it; _**hopefully**_ you will come to understand.

"Whose Your Daddy?"

David ringing Maddie's door bell, early morning…echos of birds chirping…collected dew caressing each flower in Maddie's garden…the fragrance of anticipation in David's nostrils. He's thrilled yet shook…it's Maddie's first doctor's appointment in LA. The sun beams heavily on David's fur thinning noggin…it's a beautiful day…a beautiful new beginning.

"DingDong" – David presses the white button, mounted so elegantly on the oak wood door frame. He looks through the clear parts of the doors' frosted paisley design into Maddie's foyer. He adjusts his collar, smoothes out his suit, checks his hair in the windows reflection. "DingDong"… David presses again, this time harder, more anxiously.

A plethoric display of worries streak across his mind like shooting stars in orbit, unlike most women, Maddie is always prompt…always ready to meet any timeline thrown at her. The connotation of David's negative vibes began to over take his inner voice.

David: "**Oh my God…What if something's wrong...What if she's fallen and can't get up...What if she's…**"

This last thought is interrupted by the clanging of the loosed door chain and the parting of door from frame.

Maddie: "**David**" she says yawning, surprised at his presence as she steps back opening the door wider

David: "**Maddie, why aren't you awake?**" he says while crossing the thresh hold, then looking at his watch…"**We're gonna be late!**"

Maddie: "Well…I'm awake now…" she closes the door behind him

Maddie turns towards David and smiles…a silly smile…a devious smile

Maddie: "**Aren't you a breath of fresh air, your hair looks nice. It covers just the right amount of bald spot preventing that blinding glare thing**"

David: "**Talk!**"

Maddie: "**Don't get mad**"

Her head tilted slightly from direct sight of David's eyes, more embarrassed than ashamed.

David spews a begrudging tone, giving in to preparation for the next episode of hormonal drama; for the current control freak method that Maddie has perfected.

David: "**Out with it**"

Maddie: "**My appointment isn't until 12 o'clock**" she mumbles

David: "**WhaT?**"

David's tone is a low one for such a high pitch feeling, his emphasis more on the latter consonant.

Through sighs Maddie reverberates while repeating her former sentence.

Maddie: "**My doctor's appointment… isn't…until…noon**"

Maddie is hopeful the time slipped past David as it had during his drunken stupors over these last three and a half years.

David: "**WHAAAT!**" he says in a screeching high pitch

Maddie jumps and holds her belly, which jumps too.

Maddie: "**David, you're scaring the baby**"

David: "**I apologize**"

He lowers his voice while acknowledging Maddie's belly.

David: "**You told me it was at 9**"

David's fingers seemed to fit magically within Maddie's arm as he gently ushers her forward, leading her away from the foyer, as if the baby was gestating there.

Maddie: "**I know, I know…I just wanted to give you time to…I don't know…get yourself together from the night before**."

David effortlessly multitasks as he stands, glares and twitches, incredibly, all in silence balancing his last juggled act … not showing his anger at Maddie for her ploy.

Maddie: "**You're mad**"

David: "**Dogs get mad, Maddie…lie down with dogs…you'll wake up with flees**"

Maddie: "**I rest my case**"

Her cynicism trailing as the flowing night gown which adorns her body as she walks through the living room into the kitchen: David quickly pursues

David: "**Maddie, if this is going to work…you gotta stop playing games**"

Maddie opens a cabinet and starts to reach above her head for a jar…David steps up, grabbing it for her; opening it, then placing the jar in her hand.

Maddie: "**Thank you**" she says while walking to the opposing counter

"**I'm not **_**playing games**_** David…I'm just ensuring you were on time for our first appointment…that's all**"

David: "**On time is an understatement**"

Maddie's chuckle does not ease David's tension.

Maddie: "**How was I supposed to know… you'd show up here at 5:45 in the morning?**"

Digging her hands into the jar of fresh sliced peaches, maybe she felt it would have taken too long to pull the proper utensil from its stand inside the drawer nearest to David.

David's glare flashes an unmasked disposition, disconcerted for Maddie's display; he is about as amused as a kid on his hundredth trip to the nursing home to visit his nana.

Maddie: "**Don't be mad**"

Her seductive approach shift David's slender hips, as Maddie takes him head on, while licking peach juice from her fingers.

Maddie: "**I don't want you to start the day…this day…mad at me**"

The closeness of her face to David's sends chills up both their spines, her belly touching his, Maddie's finger still slightly in her mouth.

David: "**Maddie, I'm not … mad … just a little disturbed**"

Maddie: "**Now that's an understatement!**"

Her turn met by a rebuttal in action, David's action, as he spins her back towards him. Maddie's giddiness is hardly contained.

David: "**I'm serious Maddie… see this**"

His chin squarely supports the partial pout, his forefinger emphasizing the place where her eyes should be.

"**This is my serious face…you ask… **_**Why so serious? **_**I'll tell you why…this is serious business**."

Alexander Hayes would have been proud of the demeanor change that his daughter performs as she realizes her beau means business. Still smirking, yet her attention now fully drawn to the anatomization of David's cheek muscles from the jaw bones in which they rest.

David: "**I know my place here; okay…I've been down this road with Terry**"

And suddenly, her motivation to command her smile dissipate is gained. Maddie loathes the thought of Terry and David's "agreement". How she rued the day in which David explained the significance of he and Terry's new found _friendship, relationship, partnership_, … as he had described to her in as few words as possible.

That day in Maddie and David's reconciled history for which she found out that _her Man_ was a surrogate for some other _woman, _a woman she'd hope that she never has the pleasure of meeting again; lest the greatest catfight in television history ensue since that of Dynasty.

His explanation seemed feasible enough: He did it for them, preparing for her eminence return; the return of the Queen and forthcoming prince, to David's hope, of Blue Moon. The totality of her selfishness in leaving still gave him no right to replace her, no right to be close, so close as a Lamaze partner gets to the woman in question; these thoughts were deafening.

Maddie added listening to the words that were coming out of the mouth she watched speak them.

David: "**Believe me when I tell you…this**" David looks down at Maddie's bulge… "**is serious…I'm serious, are you?**"

Maddie's face and voice soften; she looks away, then back at David.

Maddie: "**I'm serious**"

David: "**Ok then, it's settled**" he says exhaling tenderly "**we are officially…serious**"

Maddie responds bashfully, her posture and movements has "all shucks" exuding from them, like David had just given her his class ring and letterman jacket to wear to the sock hop.

David: "**Now, since we got soooooo much time on our hands… how's about we get **_**yawl **_**dressed and get **_**yawl**_** fed?**"

Maddie: "**Okay**"

Maddie~ the sweet and bashful: Her title through deed, marking downward sparingly only to place the lid on the jar; while placing it gingerly into David's hands.

The two look intently into each others eyes, only able to disengage by Maddie's slow turn in an effort to leave the kitchen.

David: "**I hate to see you leave but I love to see you waddle away**"

David's smirks that smirk, his trademark, patented by Maddie's heart.

Maddie's tight lipped smile with accompaniment of her shaking finger tells of the naughty thoughts she has projected his mind to be thinking.

* * *

The drive from the restaurant is a refuge for David and Maddie, their place of utter alone time. The tranquility of being next to her, plasters a pleasant gaze on David as he is driving. Maddie reaches into a doggy bag, her tongue visibly awaiting the arrival of what's inside.

David: "**Heeeey, that's mine!**"

Maddie: "**So**" she says unfazed

David: "**Sooo, what if I get hungry later?**"

Maddie: "**You'll be fine**" she says as she looks at David while grabbing a sausage, then taking a hearty bite of the beef sausage link.

David: "**Ouch!**" he winces and squirms in his seat

Maddie laughs and chews simultaneously.

David: "**You sure do eat a lot… although there's nothing wrong with that… you are eating for two…**"

Maddie's blinking almost resembled that of windshield wipers though it wasn't stormy, not yet any way; their rhythm awaited his words to connect.

David: "**seeing two women going through their pregnancy… I mean… it's funny**"

David looks over at Maddie, uncomfortable with her expression… gingerly treading, yet steadily treading these choppy waters.

Maddie: "**What's funny…that I eat a lot?**"

David senses the need to recant his previous statement, he tries…

David: "**Well, I guess you're right…nothing really."**

Maddie: "**You guess nothing really my eye! What is so hilarious?**"

David is kicking himself mentally…it's a set up…he knows it yet he jumps anyhow.

David: "**You're not hilarious… I mean, **_**you're**_** not funny **_**its**_** funny … I mean you **_**are**_** funny but you're not funny **_**cuz**_** your eating… a lot…it's just that seeing women…going through the same thing just…**"

Maddie: "**Spit it out will ya, for the love of Mike!**"

David gulps, hating that he ever brought it up but decides to walk the mine field he's entered.

David: "**Well…Terry didn't eat this much in her **_**seventh **_**month of pregnancy… you're in your **_**fifth **_**and…**"

Maddie interrupts saying…

Maddie: "_**I'mmm… **_**not Terry**" her eyes speaking loudly though her mouth speaks maniacally quiet, head bobbing side to side rhythmically

David: "**I knooww…**_** you are not**_** Terry but…**"

Maddie: "**And what's **_**THAT**_** supposed to mean?**"

Maddie is now at a higher point of piss-tivity but not completely to the fullest possible; her interruption shifts David into mental and physical discomfort.

David falls back, imaginary white hankie in his voice

David: "**Nothing, it meant…it means nothing**"

The leather steering wheel cover cries out as David briskly clutches it, flexing and adjusting his fingers around it; attempting to relieve his tension.

He ceases to speak, ceases to breath, he simply adheres his eyes forward. There's a long pause in conversation as Maddie peers through her window while David's eyes are fixed on the road; they're both uncomfortable, agitated. Both have made noticeable concessions to be more understanding, less argumentative but old habits die hard. It was each one's way of being open to the possibilities of having not a relationship but a _loving_ relationship. _**Yield**_ has been more David's approach while _**redirect**_ seemed to work best for Maddie; their diplomacy with one another not yet perfected, though, it is a start.

Maddie turns from her window to David; she takes a deep breath which tells David he can finally breathe as well.

Maddie: "**So… are you excited?**"

David: "**Excited**?"

Maddie: "**Yes, excited…we're taking pictures today!**"

David: "**Pictures! Wow…you gotta comb and some grease? I want my waves to sparkle in the flash**"

Taking his right hand from the wheel and rubbing that same side of his mane, his _debonair_ voice enunciating the latter sentence. The one David has practiced since seeing Billie Dee Williams in "_Lady Sings the Blues_" on 12th grade international cut class day; probably more of a local thing knowing now that international goes far beyond 125th street.

Maddie: "**Not…**_**we**_", looking at David…"_**we**__"_, her eyes gesturing lower

David: "**Ohhhh, right, its ultrasound time**"

Maddie: "**I'm excited…I wonder if you can see the baby's eye lashes…you know, see if they're short or long**."

David: "**Well, if you don't mind me saying this**" he looks at Maddie "**when I saw Terry's 5****th**** month sonogram picture… I coulda sworn I saw Walter's eye lashes, his little booty, even his hair waving hello's in the fluid**" David giggles, "**it was so cute**"

Maddie looks at him, uncomfortable with his sappy recollection; yet gathers herself for a cordial response.

Maddie: "**That's nice**", she says with an untrue smirk

David looks at her then back at the road.

* * *

The doctor's waiting room smelled of baby powder and lavender. The pictures taped neatly to the wall behind the reception desk displaying the many deliveries performed, sent a precious sound of cooing newborns ringing in Maddie's ears. Swatches and splash designs of pastel pinks, blues, greens and yellows helped to distract Maddie from her anxieties a bit, as she felt like she had arisen from bed directly to the reception area.

David is reading a magazine, quietly, calmly; his slouch exudes the devil-may-care attitude that Maddie loves and loathes about him. Her foot tapping and leg rocking choreographed a perfect rendition of the opening chords from Cabaret.

David: "**Are you alright?**"

Maddie: "**Fine**" she replies fidgety

David: "**You coulda fooled me**"

Maddie: "**A gnat with a lobotomy could fool you**"

David: "**Now where have I heard that before?**"

A sudden glance, an even more sudden smile subtracts from Maddie's annoyance, trying to avoid bursting out laughing in their quiet surrounding; she looks away as if unfazed by his retort.

David continues to read his magazine…calm, cool, collected. His demeanor is total opposite to Maddie, who is outwardly nervous; his steadiness annoys her.

Maddie: "**How can you be so calm?**"

David: "**I dunno**" he shrugs

Maddie: "**I**_** dunno**_" she mockingly repeats David in a whine, becoming this life size bobble head that David continually shakes without lifting a finger.

David: "**Its okay Maddie, everything's okay**" his attempt to soothe her anxiety only rattles her cage.

Maddie: "**I know everything's okay…OK!**"

David: "**Ok**"

Now both of Maddie's legs are bouncing…David reaches over and firmly places his arm across them…halting her tremors, still holding his periodical in the other hand, reading.

Maddie glares at him telepathically voicing "_Get your damn arm off me!" _David never looks up, then…

Nurse: "**Madolyn Hayes**" the nurse calls

David quickly discards his reading and leaps to his feet. Maddie is taken aback at his enthusiasm.

David: "**Madame**", extending his hand to help Maddie from her seat

The force of her hand pushing his away rushes a breeze past David's unmentionables; he simply tilts his head at the harshness and near miss of his genitalia.

Maddie: "**I don't need **_**your**_** help!**"

Her tone spiteful, with one eye squinted and her top lip curled.

Maddie squirms to the left, then to the right in her seat….attempting to find the best angle of approach to her challenge of rising from it. After a few seconds, she looks up at David hatefully. David smirks and extends his hand again.

Maddie resentfully grabs it and they both pull against each others weight. Maddie wobbles a bit, while David stabilizes her movement, guarding her body with his arms on both sides.

Maddie knocks them away, storming through the open door, bypassing the nurse.

As David follows, he places his hands in his pockets, whistling in victory as he approaches the nurse; pay back is a bitch; & Maddie was one mad dog.

David: "**Hi**"

The nurse greets him with a nod while he pauses so she can lead the way.

Nurse: "**Rough day**" she expresses lowly as she hangs back enough for her and David to walk shoulder to shoulder.

David: "**And I gotta feelin' it's gonna get rougher**"

The nurse raises an eyebrow and tilts her head in agreement while passing David and catching up with Maddie; who now realizes she doesn't know which way to go.

The nurse escorts Maddie to an open door, placing the chart in the basket affixed to it.

Nurse: "**Mrs. Hayes**"

Maddie: "**Mizzz Hayes**" she looks at David, telepathically sending "_you wuss_"

Nurse: "**Mizz Hayes…I'm Nurse Weather, Dr. Caron's assistant**"

Maddie's pleasant hand shake gives Nurse Weather hope that maybe a smoother road is ahead after all.

Maddie: "**This is David Addison**"

David: "**Your first name wouldn't happen to be **_**Stormy**_** would it?**"

Nurse Weather: "**As a matter of fact… it is**" charmed by David's adequate "guess"timation

David: "**Stop it!**" he leans in and says…

"**Then you know exactly what I'm dealing with here.**"

David and Nurse Weather both giggle at their inside joke. Maddie sees nothing funny about their comradely behavior; shooting them both a chilling, killer look.

Nurse Weather: "**Well, Miss Hayes, let me get your weight, blood pressure and some background information before the doctor arrives.**"

Maddie: "**That's fine**"

Nurse Weather: "**Mr. Addison, you can have a seat**" pointing to the chair positioned next to the examining table.

"**Miss Hayes, please step onto the scale**."

Maddie does as asked while unceasingly boring in David's direction, as if she could set him aflame with sheer will power.

Nurse Weather slides the larger weight adjuster to 150 lbs…Maddie scoffs as she proudly states…

Maddie: "**Starting the measurement there **_**won't**_** be necessary. I weighed myself last week and I'm at a **_**sound**_** 142 lbs**" turning in David's direction during her monologue.

The nurse looks at Maddie, her eyebrow raised.

Nurse Weather: "**Um-kaaay**"

Nurse Weather slides the adjuster back to 100 lbs… the adjuster scale tips hard, sending a resounding echo of metal ringing through the room. Maddie gulps. The nurse pushes the smaller pound adjuster all the way to the end with no results.

Nurse Weather looks at Maddie and cautiously moves the large adjuster to 150 lbs, then gently slides the smaller adjuster; still cautiously looking at Maddie…it evens out at...

Maddie: "**162 lbs!**" she exclaims, balled fisted, freaked, shocked…

"**That **_**can't**_** be right!**"

The nurse steps away from Maddie, fearing for her own personal safety.

David: "**Told ya not to eat my sausage**"

Maddie steps from the scale, exhausted from her expanded energy, shoulders hung, pouting; walking towards the examining table: Her posture wails "pregnant woman walking"

Nurse Weather: "**Let's get your pressure**"

David and Nurse Weather attempt to help Maddie get onto the table. Maddie shirks them; both draw back like abused children.

Maddie struggles but successfully pulls herself backward into a seated position. She smiles, reveling in her some what gestational independence.

Nurse Weather pulls a machine forward with what seems like a million buttons, gadgets and hoses. Maddie is looking around, her legs dangling to and fro, like a child on a swing. David is taking it all in, smiling at Maddie's innocence, her child like behavior in this new environment.

Nurse Weather: "**Good, pressure is normal…now…**"

Nurse Stormy reaches behind her and grabs a clear sealed plastic cup with a green lid…

"**fill this for me**."

Maddie looks at the nurse, the cup and back at the nurse

Maddie: "**I wish you would have told me that before I climbed the Sears Tower**"

Nurse Weather helps Maddie from the 110th floor, hands her an open back gown and points to a nicely varnished door in the office.

Nurse Weather: "**The facilities are right there; also, place the cup in the revolving compartment near the commode when you're done**"

As Maddie reaches for the lever, David intercepts her movement, snatching the heavy door which sways Maddie backward as it opens.

Maddie looks back, almost kissing David due to his close proximity.

Maddie: "_**What,**_** pray tell, are you doing?**" Icily protesting his assistance

David: "**Helping**" he smiles brightly

Maddie: "**With what?**"

David: "**I can hold the cup while you squat!**"

Maddie: "**How sweet**"… "**Did you do that for Terry too?**" her tender voice sliding the knife in just the right place between his forth and fifth rib.

David pulls back, perching his lips together at the hit, he says nothing in that moment, just looks at her. Maddie rolls her eyes and enters the restroom.

David releases the door behind her, his thrust acknowledges the struck nerve…and then a faint…

David: "**Touché pussycat**"

* * *

As Maddie washes her hands, she hears laughter, now with another male voice added. Maddie grabs a paper towel from the dispenser, dries her hands quickly then retrieves another to open the door. When she exits, there's David, Nurse Weather and a plump, jolly man; wearing glasses. Maddie's eyes light up as if she's seeing Santa on Christmas.

Dr. Caron: "**Well, here she is**" he extends his hand…"**I'm Dr. Caron**"

Maddie: "**Madolyn…Maddie**" she's feeling no need for formalities

Dr. Caron: "**Wooo Maddie, you're carrying a whopper!**" at viewing Maddie's bulging belly.

Maddie smiles shyly at his observation.

Dr. Caron: "**Let's get this show on the road...I'm excited to see our little bun in your oven**"

David and Maddie exchange strange glances. Dr. Caron laughs a jolly laugh and escorts Maddie to the table.

Nurse Weather: "**We can finish up the rest of the information for your chart when you're done Miss Hayes**", she exits.

Dr. Caron: "**Alright Maddie…get comfortable**"

Maddie rolls her head in the doctors' direction, lips twisted.

Dr. Caron: "**Well as comfortable as possible**"

Dr. Caron strolls to the end of the table, placing latex gloves on his hands, popping them at the end of each application.

David: "**Ah, the familiar sound that got us here in the first place**"

Dr. Caron: "**Place your feet here**" pointing to the metal stirrups

Maddie draws her legs back then individually place her feet in the stirrups. David focuses on her lower anatomic motions.

David: "**Ree-bok…this will make a great portrait Maddie**"

Maddie: "**Whaaaat? Leaving my shoes on doesn't have any bearing on what is going on in there**"

Dr. Caron: "**Now scoochy down, bringing your gluteus to the edge of the table**."

Maddie obliges.

Dr. Caron: "**This may be cold and a little uncomfortable**"

Maddie: "**Don't worry, I deal with that daily**", looking at David who responds with a coy smirk and bat of his eyelashes.

Dr. Caron inserts the instrument, much to his surprise, Maddie is not fazed.

Dr. Caron: "**Good Maddie, that went smoothly**"

David: "**Yeah Doc, she's a real champ!**" shifting his body, smiling like he's taking his kindergarten photo.

Maddie reaches over and slaps David on top of his head.

David: "**Hey…watch the hair**" smoothing his lick back into its original direction.

Dr. Caron: "**Hummm, this little bugger's a trickster**"

Maddie: "**No, he's just a jack ass**"

A hardy laugh erupts from the physician much to David's dismay, although he did find it pretty entertaining the way Dr. Caron's belly rolled from the vibration of his thunderous outburst.

Dr. Caron: "**Oh no not him Maddie, the baby. See, your baby is positioned in a ball; he or she's blocking view of their private parts. Maybe we can rotate this a bit**"

Maddie: "**Wait, where are we looking?**"

David places his hands on each side of Maddie's face and maneuvers her head towards the opposite direction to face the large screen.

Maddie: "**I knew that**" she meets David in the corner of her eye

David: "**Sure ya did**" he connects

Both linger for a second in their eye contact; Maddie's wincing refocuses them on the deed at hand.

Dr. Caron: "**Sorry about that, just trying to view from another angle. I see we're going to have to switch to external from now on, there's no room for scope mobility in there**."

Dr. Caron rises from his seat, removing his gloves then reapplying another set, again popping each.

David: "**There's that sound again**"

Maddie: "_**David**_" she whispers quickly

David: "**hum hummm**" his internal Pillsbury Dough Boy emerges.

Dr. Caron: "**Maddie, I'm going to have you lift your gown just beneath your breast…here's a sheet to cover right below your belly**."

Dr. Caron turns away, giving Maddie time to cover herself. David rises in his seat to get a better view.

Maddie: "**Stop that** _**David**_**!**" whispering forcefully

David: "**Well it's not like I haven't seen it before**"

Maddie: "**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**"

David: "**What's wrong… you hungry again?**"

Maddie mouths obscenities at David with her faced disfigured…Dr. Caron turns around ...Maddie snaps her head forward, adjusting her facial expression with a plastered smile.

Dr. Caron: "**I'm going to coat your abdomen with this topical gel used for ultrasounds… this may give you a cold, slimy sensation**.

Maddie: "_**I'm use to that**_" David: "_**She's use to that**_"

Dr. Caron: "**You two are quite a pair…I bet you guys have a lot of fun together**"

David: "**Yeah…fun**" his tone acerbic

Maddie: "**Tons**" her tone is just as David's

Dr. Caron: "**I have to say…I've been doing this for some time now but have never seen a more stubborn baby, so reluctant to have its picture taken…I guess Baby gets that from you huh Dad?**"

Doctor Caron is looking at David with a smile; David never looks away from the monitor.

Dr. Caron: "**Dad?**"

Maddie: "**Earth to David**"

David sits still, silent, seemingly oblivious to his cue.

Maddie: "**DAVID!**"

David: "**Huh…oh…um…what was the question?**"

Maddie throws her hands a top her belly.

Dr. Caron: "**Whoa…calm down Mother**" his hand guiding the instrument jumps while he speaks

Maddie: "**I'm calm**" totally contradicting her visible demeanor

Dr. Caron: "**Well, Baby's not…he or she just high kicked the scope…that's okay, I've got about as much of a visual as I can from Baby's positioning today**."

Dr. Caron pushes a button that rolls out the images he's captured and hands them to David. David looks upon them quaintly …he's quiet…wetness looms in his eyes. Maddie smiles gently, yet in focusing longer; reads a little something more, a far away look that seemingly resembles… sadness.

Dr. Caron: "**You're going to have to wait to see the sex of Baby…everything else seems to be fine…we'll call you with the lab results. That's it for today kiddies**."

Dr. Caron rises from his chair as that of so many of his patients who have similar loads to carry up front.

"**Maddie…you can get dressed and Nurse Weather will come back to finish up your paperwork. Nice to meet you both…see you in 4 weeks**"

* * *

The ride back is quiet but not at all tranquil like before. David's glazed over expression reads "cruise control" as he is on automatic, driving the Bimmer deep in thought while Maddie sit, admiring the sonogram photos.

Maddie: "**I'm pretty happy with the visit, even though we couldn't see the baby's sex organs**"

David says nothing, never even acknowledging Maddie's words.

Maddie: "**Dr. Caron seems very nice; I'm really comfortable with him**"

David gives no response, his silence speaks volumes.

Maddie: "**Da-vid, where are you?**"

David: "**Huh, oh…in bed**"

Maddie: "**Well WAKE UP…you're driving**"

David repositions himself; his restlessness communicates what he doesn't to Maddie.

Maddie: "**David… is everything ok?**"

David: "**Yeah, fine, Dr. Caron says every thing's fine**"

Maddie: "**I mean, are you okay..**." she looks down at her hands, fiddling with her nails… "**With the baby?**"

David: "**The baby, sure…we're good friends…we go way back like "**_**it**_**" and pacifiers**"

Maddie: "**What…whatever…I mean….David**" she sighs deeply, dreading to speak these next words. "**Are you okay with this baby not being **_**your**_** baby?**"

David's gaze assails Maddie, chilling her to the core, even more than the chills she gave herself at the thought of asking him such a difficult question. Further more than the disparage she felt when she told David initially that the baby was _**not**_ his.

That day she departed from her cocoon of a train ride from Chicago; the morning after arriving in Vegas where she would make one of many, if not the worst mistake Maddie has ever made: The day after she committed her love before an all you can eat lobster buffet, a receipt book and the Marlboro Man to Walter Bishop.

David sighs heavily and gathers himself to respond.

David: "**Maddie, we really don't know that yet**"

Maddie: "**Judging from my examinations in Chicago, we do**" she speaks more sure of herself

David: "**NO, we don't…maybe in 2009 medicine will have the ability to decipher when a child is conceived within a day or so of each other but here…in 1987…unless you went out and got a DeLorian …and I don't remember us having that budgeted in the expense account…we don't know that**."

Maddie: "**Ok David, so what if that **_**is**_** that?**"

David: "**If **_**what **_**is that?**"

Maddie: "**If **_**that**_** is **_**that**_**…that the baby, **_**this**_** baby is not yours?**"

David resents her questioning, there's a long pause…Maddie never takes her eyes off David yet he never faces her.

Maddie: "**DAVID!**"

David: "**WHAT MADDIE...Jeees…why do we have to discuss this right now?**"

Maddie: "**Because it's important, that's why" **she yells back, then calmly finishes** "if we're going to be together and do this as one…I need to know you don't resent the baby because it's not yours…if we are a family, then we're a family**"

David: "**How low down do you really think I am Maddie?**"

Maddie tilts her head dramatically in David's direction, her eyes resting in the tops of their lids.

David: "**Look, why would I resent an innocent child… I love that baby…besides, it's not **_**Baby's**_** fault **_**Mother**_** slept around**"

Maddie's eyes bulge, a wealth of obscenities spew from her very being (lets leave this to imagination, picking up here)

Maddie: "**You asshole!**"

David: "**Watch your mouth in front of the baby**"

Maddie: "**I didn't sleep around!**"

David: "**Ok, you slept round about**"

Maddie: "**Don't give me crap because you…you…were too cowardly to love me, to tell me you loved me…to…to…to…make a move…I can't believe you David."** Her lividity clumsily trips up her words.

David: "**Coward! I've been many things in this relationship Maddie…a fool…a waiter…even a louse, but never a coward**."

Maddie: "**NOTHING says coward like letting go of someone you love**" she propels her words as daggers launching from her mouth

David: "**YOU WOULD KNOW!**" he snaps back

Maddie: "**YES, YES!"** she turns wholly to the passenger window…"**yes…I would**" she says regrettably, faintly, two finger tips covering her lips.

Both breathe deeply, calming themselves, there's a long pause in verbiage; their body language reflect the need to resolve this quickly.

David: "**Maddie, honey, look …I don't want to fight**"

Maddie: "**I don't want to fight either David, we've already spent so much time…fighting. I just desire for us to come to some sort of resolution, to work this out before we bring a child into the midst of our dysfunction**"

David: "**Speak for yourself, I function fine, I put the "**_**funk**_**" in function, that's your uptight side of life Sweetheart**"

Maddie: "**Be that as it may, although I hardly agree but for the sake of going along to get along, I'll concede…for now**"

David: "**But for the record, I did come for you**"

Maddie: "**David, you never came to Chicago and I **_**know**_** that was because I asked you not to**" …she turning slightly again, not completely facing him but headed in the right direction.

David: "**No Maddie, not to Chicago…I came…went…to your house…in the rain, flowers in hand…rang your bell**"… he pauses and gulps, then continues…"**Sam answered the door… the night of your "bad" admission**"

Maddie looks at David then lowers her head.

Maddie: "**I didn't know that**" her voice small, shameful

David: "**Humph**" he scoffs... "**There's a lot you don't know Maddie, so stop making assumptions. Stop assuming I'm gonna party the night before an appointment, stop assuming I'm gonna resent this child…stop assuming…I never came for you 'cause your assuming only makes asses out of you **_**and **_**me!**"

The BMW's brakes squeak as it draws to a complete stop in front of Maddie's house. A pause becomes a moment, a thick palpable hew of fast thoughts but slow words. Softly, Maddie cuts through the energy that is solidifying into a familiar retrograde of communication.

Maddie: "**I'm sorry David**"

David: "**Yeah right, for the moment**"

His cynicism recants and replaces itself with a sigh as he looks over at Maddie, whose face is drenched in sorrow.

David: "**I'm going home…I need a nap**"

Maddie: "**You can nap with me and Baby**" she says hoping, sweetly, dearly

David: "**That would be nice but… I think I'd better go home…I've got some things to do there…make some calls, touch base with Agnes and Bert. You know, check up on the business**"

Maddie turns away in disappointment attempting to give the understanding he's constantly given her. David reaches over gently with his right had, sliding it under her plump chin and cheeks, turning her face to his…

David: "**I'll be by later to check up on you**"

He leans in and kisses her on the mouth, she responds, prolonging their good bye for a few more moments. Their lips part slowly, adhering at the gape for as long as possible.

Maddie: "**You promise**"

Maddie's words accompanied the pressing of a sonogram photo into the palm of David's hand.

Her subtle tone underscores the tinge of wetness that her Caribbean blue eyes wave between each corner.

David: "**Now, don't go assuming the worst Mother**"

The deepness of Maddie's pools always makes it hard for David to depart from her, like a twin separated at birth, he could feel her.

David: "**Now, now puppy, I won't turn you over to the pound just yet.**"And then…

"**I promise… get some rest**"

He kisses her again, lightly, quickly, lovingly.

* * *

David walks into his bedroom; throwing his keys on the night stand. He notices the light flashing almost violently on his answering machine as if he was running a four way traffic roadway through his home. Like any kid with an itchy finger for flashy things, he bites.

Bert: *beep* "**Mr. Addison…I've got a new lead on the Anselmo case…I think we may have him in a corner… his former regular lady of the evening is bitter about his new one…I'll fill you in later on the details…**_**Do vidjenja**_**…**"*beep*

Then

Terry: *beep* **"Da-vid, are you there?...Of course you're not…anyway…I've called several times but this is the first message…I didn't know if Maddie was with you…we wouldn't want her to go into premature labor at the sound of my voice**" Even her snickers were smooth as silk.

David: "**Nooooo, we wouldn't want that**"

Terry: "**sooo call me when you can…I know doctor days can be a little hectic. I was thinking maybe me, you, Maddie and Walter could have dinner some time next week**"

David: "**Oh that would be a treat**"

Terry: "**I know you're thinking, "**_**Oh what a treat", **_**right?**

They both laugh as if in the same room.

Terry: "**Well…anyway…talk at you later…bye**"…*beep*

David: "**Bye**" a warm smile emerges, as he feels the warmth of Terry's tender good bye.

He got a kick out of the Dating game that became of Maddie's ex-husband and David's _at –one-time-possibly_ future wife: A kick out of Walter- and- Terry sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Who have now, since the birth of little Walter Hayes Addison Knowles, began to keep constant company. Oh what a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive, ourselves that is.

David began to connect the dots that could have eliminated all of this confusion, if he had of simply acted sooner: If he had only told Sam that Maddie was already spoken for; informing Maddie of the same by taking charge, grabbing Scarlett by the wrists a tad sooner: Yep, it was all about timing, David's wit had perfected this but in matters of the heart, he lacked it surely.

Technically, this _**IS**_ his fault, all of it … right? A domino affect of insecurities, his insecurities, now jumping up and biting David in his proverbial behind: Although he'd never, ever admit that to anyone but his God.

That thought being neither here nor there but the past has now become a present fixture, in more ways than one. Maddie's decisions, his decisions and the consequences therein are now one big happy family, like it or not. He was glad Terry had someone, not Wally so much but Terry and little Walter had someone to watch over them; as David now has those whom he has been entrusted to watch over.

A temporary fix is now a permanent staple, an attachment through the adhering of two souls in search of something more than life had to offer them at that time. Terry, a beautiful woman, a successful woman, an unmarried woman who longed for a child of her own; her artificial insemination package did not come equip with a Lamaze partner.

David didn't know how he was going to concoct lemonade out of kiwi but he was willing to give it a try. Come what may, David has no intention of letting go of his friend, though his assignment was over: Well not really over but reassigned, from Lamaze Coach to True Friend. Not since Maddie, had David developed a relationship so incredibly endearing to him, he and Terry had bonded on another level; admittedly, it was not the same as he and Maddie.

A level free from drama and obligation, free from hot or cold emotions, they were happy to have each other's company; not better than he and Maddie by no means: Yet worth respecting the grand design of the man upstairs, who could not have orchestrated a better friend for him at such an impactful time in David's life.

Terry had been his solace, though she feels it is vice versa, he knows the truth: A simple truth … without Terry, David may right now be underneath a bridge talking to pigeons until required to BBQ them over an open trash heap for survival.

David's attention is diverted by the continued flashing from his answering machine; his thoughts begin to cross fade into reality.

Then

Agnes: *beep* "**Hey Mr. Addison… **

**I made this call, I left this voice note**

**To let you know everything here's still afloat**

**Don't worry 'bout calls, don't worry 'bout cases**

**Don't worry 'bout the Wobblies drawing war marks on their faces**

**I left you this message to show you we care**

**And we honestly wish we all could be there**

**To see our new baby, the new addition to our Fam**

**To assist you and Miss Hayes as parents**

**Even if the baby **_**is **_**Sams'…**

**Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that….sorry**" (dial tone) *beep*

At that very moment, the answering machine annoyed him almost as much as Agnes.

David: "**Good ole Agnes**" … "**neva misses a beat**" … "**thanks**"

David yawns and stretches, coming round full circle to reach a back pocket, removing his wallet and pulling out the sonogram photo Maddie had given him. He tosses his wallet on the night stand then plops down on the bed, his eyes never removed from the picture.

David: "**Who do you belong to? Who's your Daddy Baby?**"

David reaches around and props the photo in the corner of his head board, lies back feeling his early rise begin to coincide with his late night and drifts off to sleep.

David's eyes suddenly re-open as he hears voices in his room…familiar voices; he sees the customary view of his ceiling yet as he lifts, David finds himself transported to a gray area…literally…all the walls are gray. There are 3 chairs directly in front of him and a glass incubator in front of the chairs.

David walks closer to the 3 chairs, for which 2 are filled…one with Walter and the other with Sam who are encased in conversation, so much so that neither man notices David amidst them. David studies the scenery and its other occupants in confusion while approaching curiously, he over hears Walter and Sam talking.

Before David addresses the two men, he notices the card on the incubator which reads "_Baby Hayes_" while simultaneously tuning into the echoing chatter.

Sam: **"…then she takes her finger at just the right time and shakes it ever so slightly, it's great**"

Walter: "**Yeah, she's a real champ**"

David: "**HEY! Not in front of the child**"

Both Walter and Sam are startled by David's reaction.

Sam: "**Oh, hey David…didn't see you there**" visibly awkward at his previous declaration

Walter rises to his feet.

Walter: "**David, so nice to see you again…how's everything? You look great, nice hair do you're sporting there**"

David: "**Fine thanks, everything's….fine**" he looks at Walter, confused by his kindness and pleasant gestures.

David looks from Walter to Sam, who is still seated then says…

David: "**What are you two doing here?**"

Sam: "**Baby Hayes called a meeting**"

David: "**A meeting? There's no need to guess which side that comes from**"

Walter: "**Ha, ha, good one David…great reference to Maddie's bossiness and trait of being in control**"

David: "**Walter, a joke works best when not explained**"

Walter: "**Right David, you're right**" his goofiness never disappointing, as he sits like an obedient pooch.

David: "**Right**" a sneering retort

Suddenly, a loud yawn catches the men's attention. David turns around to see a baby sitting up right in the incubator with 2 heads…one male and one female…one side of the sleeper is blue, the other pink.

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Glad to see everyone could make it. See, I told you they'd all be here by the time we got up from our nap**"

Baby Hayes Girl nods slightly in agreement, still yawning.

David: "**What - the -hell?**"

Baby Hayes Girl: "**My, what a potty mouth we have?**"

David: "**My, what a fully functional mouth we have? You talk pretty good for a fetus**"

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Yeah, it's a gift**" his sarcasm is accompanied by batting eyelashes

David double takes; feeling as if he's experiencing déjà vu.

Baby Hayes Girl: "**Let's get down to business, shall we?**"

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Business down to get, we shall**"

Baby Hayes Girl: "**Shut up stupid**"

David double takes again…their lingo sounds way too familiar.

David: "**Wait, wait, what business? And what's with the two heads?**"

Sam: "**Well David**"

David turns from Baby Hayes to view Sam as he speaks…

Sam: "**if you were a good observer you would notice, based on the projected calendar due date of June 2****nd****; Baby Hayes will be born under the star alignment of Gemini**.

David snarls at Sam's geeky grandiloquence, he looks to see Baby Hayes' reaction.

Baby Hayes Boy: "**That's right Buck ole boy…good job! That's one point for Mr. Sam" … "Write that down…**" looking at his other half

Baby Hayes Girl pulls a note pad and pen from her side and begins to write.

David: "**You can write?**"

Baby Hayes Girl: "**Look who's talking**"

Baby Boy and Girl Hayes erupt in laughter and high five.

Baby Hayes Boy: "**That's a good one, write that down too…we may be able to do something with that later**" still chuckling a bit

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Now let's get back to why we are all here. This meeting has been called to determine which one of you is the best candidate to serve in the position as our father.**"

David: "**I hate to break this to ya**"…he pauses…"_**kid**_…**but wasn't that determined at conception?**"

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Oh Daddy Dave, I thought your faith was greater…take a point from his score**"

David: "**Hey… I don't even have any points yet!**"

Baby Hayes Girl: "**Exactly the point…if that was determined, then what would be the point of this meeting? The most points possessed, does not a good daddy make**"

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Right… whatever that means…soooo without any further ado**"

Baby Hayes raise their arms and suddenly the back wall spins around and 3 podiums with names above each, appear…a fluorescent sign drops that reads "Whose Your Daddy?"

Maddie materializes… slim and trim in a slinky, white, sequined evening gown; standing beside the podiums, waving her arms presenting the game show stage.

Sam and Walter quickly place themselves at their podiums, beneath the sign bearing their names. David approaches slowly and stands beneath his. Baby Hayes is now sitting atop of the host podium, dressed with a half tux, half gown; yet the gown is on Baby Boy's side and vice versa.

Baby Hayes Boy: "**That'll be the last time I let you order outfits**" eyeballing Baby Girl hard.

Baby Hayes Girl: "**Give me a break will ya… I ordered these during one of Moms' nausea attacks**" her eyeballing reciprocates his.

Music begins to play…any old game show music from the 70's will do. A voice reigns from everywhere…haughty, robust, and rhapsodic

Voice: "**Welcome to today's edition of **_**Whoooose Yooour Daddyyyy?**_"

Applause signs begin to flash and an audience emerges, applauding as prompted.

Voice: "**Our first contestant is a home maker with no bones about switching roles with the little lady…he's gentle, he's sweet, he's afraid to fly 'cause he's a wuss…let's welcome…Walter Bishop everybody**"

Audience applauds while Walter smiles and waves gawkily.

Voice: "**Our next contestant…is a scholarly pretty boy who travels the universe yet gets lost in his local supermarket…he's hunky…he's accomplished…he's a bad speller…let's give it up for Sam Whatshisname**"

Audience applause…

Voice: "**Last and certainly **_**the least**_"

David looks up and around angrily, searching for the exact location of the voice

Voice: "**A betting man…who'd bet his car on the big fight…spend his last dime on a drink and spent the last moments before he got here insulting a pregnant woman…show some love for David Addison**"

The audiences boo's and jeers David…this leaves David with a sour expression and a need to defend himself.

David: "**I was not insulting her…it was the truth**" he says leaned into the microphone

Voice: "**Truth, smuth**"

David: "**Yeah, yeah, yeah**" lifting his hand to wave off the voice and audience, his facial expression sour still.

Baby Boy pulling a set of index cards from his side, speaks in compelling game show host voice with the smile to match…

Baby Hayes Boy: "**The first round is our lightening elimination round; only the first two correct responders will go on to our final. The question…On what street, in Chicago, did Maddie grow up? You have 15 seconds and please contestants don't shout out**"

Walter: "**Wood Street**"

Baby Hayes Boy: **"…your answers**" his voice wavering off

Baby Hayes Boy and Girl look at each other, shaking their heads.

Baby Hayes Girl: "**Poor guy**"

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Walter, I'm sorry but that is incorrect…Mr. Sam and Daddy Dave…if you both get this correct...you're on to the next round…if not**"

Baby Hayes Girl: "**Then we're back to the drawing board**" she says under her breath, eyes widening.

Sam quickly writes his answer and stands confidently while David writes, scratches out, rewrites, erases then thinks…

David: "**Dave you know this, don't panic…this is not Mrs. Petricks 4****th**** grade quiz**"

David breathes deeply then writes his answer.

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Times up…the question. On what street, in Chicago, did Maddie grow up? Mr. Sam…let's see your answer**"

Sam's board is revealed displaying the word "Oak" to the audience and Baby Hayes; David can't see it from his stand point.

Baby Hayes Boy: "**That is correct!**"

The audience applauds loudly, Sam smiles confidently then looks over at David. David looks back at Sam with distain for his correct response.

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Now your turn Daddy Dave…if you've answered incorrectly, Mr. Sam will be our dad…please reveal Daddy Dave's answer**"

There's a long dramatic pause, drums rolling, breath stopping, David gulping… then the word "**Oak**" pops on the board, followed by a "ding, ding, ding, ding"

Baby Hayes Boy: "**That is correct! Daddy Dave and Mr. Sam move on to our next round. I'm sorry Walter**"

Baby Hayes Girl: "**You are the weakest link….Good Bye**" her voice imitating a British accent

Walter waves at David and Sam, walking into darkness

Walter: "**I don't know why I was here in the first place, she was already knocked up when I met her**" voice drifting with his figure into darkness

Baby Hayes laughs looking to the audience while saying…

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Yes folks, this is true, we just had him on for spits and giggles**"

Baby Hayes Girl: "**He's so adorably dorky**"

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Um hum…okay fella's this is our last and final question**"

Baby Hayes Girl: "**You're being redundant**" facing Baby Boy's direction

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Shuuuut up**" in Moe voice and expression facing Baby Girl then briskly snapping his face back to the audience, game show host smile and voice resurfacing.

"**This one is sort of an essay question thought up by my lesser half here…the question reads…Why should **_**YOU**_** be our Daddy?...You have 30 seconds**"

The ticking sound of a clock rings in David's ears…tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock

Sam writes frantically…

David pauses, his face reflects him searching for answers in his head…he starts to perspire

Baby Hayes Girl: "**15 seconds left**"

Sam's still writing, aptly presumptuous, speedily

David is standing there, petrified, the ticking giving him a twitch, the only movement he makes

Baby Hayes Girl: "**10 seconds left**"

Sam's writing continues

David is full out sweating, marker in hand, twitching

Baby Hayes Girl: "**5 seconds left**"

David closes his eyes, breathes, then jots something down; his words, like anything compared to Sam's, diminutive

Baby Hayes Girl: "**Times up**"

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Alright contestants…the moment we've all been waiting for…please reveal Mr. Sam's answer**"

A long list emerges on Sam's board.

Baby Hayes Boy: "**Mr. Sam, your response is as followed. **

**I'm a great provider**

**I'm dependable**

**I'm charming**

**I'm handsome**

**I'm educated**

**I'm the only logical choice**

**I'm a good role model…yadda, yadda, yadda**"

Baby Boy finishes while rolling his eyes, repulsed by Sam's verbose retort

Baby Hayes Boy: "**One thing you're not Mr. Sam…is humble…Now to Daddy Dave the same question. Why should **_**YOU**_** be our Daddy? This is the point of no return folks…please…show us Daddy Dave's answer**"

A lengthy pause emanates , seemingly never ending to David, the audience leans forth in their seats…Sam turns to David…David keeps his eyes on Baby Hayes…hands in his pockets…then David's answer flashes on the board

_**Because…I Love You!**_

Audience: "**Awwwwwweeeeee**"

Maddie smiles, nodding in approval…Baby Hayes Boy and Girl look at each other, then at David and points to him…both saying

Baby Hayes: "**I choose you David… ****David****… ****David**" their voices fading off into the distance

David awakens… looking around for Maddie, for the game show set, for Sam…for the two headed baby of his dreams. He leaps to his feet, grabs his wallet, his keys and leaves the room. David reappears, snatching the sonogram photo from his head board and runs out the door.

* * *

David pulls to a screeching halt in front of Maddie's house…barely putting the car in park before jumping from behind the wheel…car still running, R&B music still playing…he's running, tripping up the path he's traveled so many times as if uncharted territory. David pounds on Maddie's door intensely, hurriedly ringing her bell while shouting…

David: "**MADDIE! MAD-DAY!**

Maddie: "**DAVID! For Christ sake, what's wrong**?" she calls from her bedroom window

David: "**Nothing, as a matter of fact, everything's right**" he shouts…backing up to see her filling figure in the window.

Maddie: "**Then why are you beating down my door, blasting **_**The Mack Soundtrack… **_**my neighbors are going to think you're crazy**" she shouts, barely over the music

David: "**Maybe I am crazy…crazy for not seeing this sooner…can you please come open the door?**" he shouts just a loud and more excitedly

Maddie: "**No David, not until you give me some answers for your behavior!**" she shouts again

David: "**Maddie…look honey…I was…having a hard time with…you know…with the not knowing thing…the not possibly being my baby deal but now I realize…it doesn't matter who the biological father is… I Love them**", his arms as animated as his voice inflection

Maddie: "**THEM!**" her face contorted, her shout the same

David: "**I mean… him…her…the Gemini…I'll explain later…the bottom line is it doesn't matter…I Love him or her …and I Love You, that's MY baby you're carrying…I'm the father!**"

Maddie smiles joyfully and clutches her belly, quickly leaving the window. Blaring from the car radio is "I Choose You" by Willie Hutch. After a short while, Maddie emerges in the opened doorway. As David steps to her and her to him…as they passionately embrace…as tears stream down Maddie's face they hear these words…

_Girl no longer do I  
Have to shop around anymore no- no- no- no  
I've found that once in a lifetime  
Girl that I've been searching for  
My baby you're alright  
How can I convince you girl that you're truly out of sight  
You're the kind of woman that any man would be proud to know  
Kind of woman that'll have a man bragging anywhere he goes_

_Oh, I-, I-, I-, I-, I choose you Girl…_

_Oh, I-, I-, I-, I-, I choose you Girl…_

David loosens his hold on Maddie, subtly pulling back…holding Maddie by her arms…his hands placed lovingly yet firmly on each arm…lowering his head to make eye contact with her eyes, the eyes he longs to forever gaze into. Maddie loosens her grip but never let's go of his waist.

David: "**I choose you…all of you" **looking at Maddie's belly then back into her eyes** "I choose to be a family…we ARE a family Maddie… we ARE one**"

David again swallows Maddie up in his arms. Maddie reaches upward, clutching David's shoulders, pulling him as close to her as physically possible.

* * *

Referenced

I Choose You, Willie Hutch-The Mack Soundtrack (1973)

Lady Sings the Blues-Movie (1972)


	2. Take A Shotgun and Blow Out the Candles

This is the second installment of David and Maddie's journey to reconcile and heal their relationship after Maddie returns from Chicago. Included in this chapter are references to Nobel Prize-winning author John Steinbeck's "Of Mice and Men" 1937. Also a "square*" is slang for cigarette.

Happy belated Birthday Bruce~this is my way of making up for being a day late and a dollar short... love & Blessings to you!

Disclaimer-Again, this is an original story but not my characters...I do it for the fun, not the money (not yet anyway).

"_**Take a Shot Gun & Blow Out the Candles"**_

A wake up call disguised as sun rays beaming through the sheerness of blowing silk curtains adorning Maddie's window, slowly caress her eyes open. Tempered light emit summery sensations at her anterior. The smell of her man is the next sensory perception; which brings about a joyous smile.

David's body spooned so perfectly behind her; sandwiched in warmth…she relishes just being there…together. Even after adjusting her head to face him, Maddie's golden tresses remain his shade; preventing sprites of sunshine from disturbing his slumber.

Maddie's eyes lay upon his features…his commanding forehead, his keen nose…and those incredibly kissable lips. Even the scruffy shadow that encompasses them is attractive.

The long strand of saliva that lingers suspended from his satisfactory smirk towards forever is amusing to see. Maddie's giggle eases David from his peaceful forty winks.

His eyes open to an angelic display of light illuminating glowing waves of blowing blond wheat, her eyes radiating as the bluest Caribbean waters…the plump cheeks he's come to adore and that breathtaking smile he dreams of waking up to for the rest of his days.

Maddie: "**Hey**"

The tickle still carried in her voice from the animated fluid heave-hoeing between David's mouth and shoulder.

David: "**Hey…what's with the slumber stalking?**"

Even his first words of the day are full of cynicism.

Maddie: "**How'd you sleep?**"

David: "**Aight**"

He smiles after this Huggy Bear lyric, knowing his lie is in vain.

Maddie: _"__**Aight**__"___**huh…well tell that to this comfortable piece of drool parasailing from your face**." she points out with her index finger.

David rises from his good shoulder…spreading his hand, fingers extended across his wispy half mask, making sure to cover any web like strands his snores may have woven.

David: "**How's that?**"

Maddie: "**You missed a spot**."

Leaning forward, Maddie kisses the corner of his mouth mildly. As David begins to respond, Maddie pulls away.

Maddie: "**Un, un…not until you brush**"

David: "**I'm trying to**…"

Maddie: "**You're disgusting!**"

David: "**Come on Mad…you've kissed me with my breath…amongst other things, smelling a lot worse**.

Maddie: "**Be that as it may…I find as I progress in months I'm losing the taste for cigars, Sauza and salsa.**"

David: "**You weren't saying that last night**"

Maddie disconnects from David and swings her legs gingerly over the beds edge. Her usual perky morning responses have slowed to more subtle, feasible functions. David watches, always cautious for her, always ready to catch her if she topples.

Maddie: "**You can sleep a bit longer David, it's barely 5**."

David stretches long then wide, using the entire bed as his pallet of relaxation.

David: "**I'd rather spend the morning day dreaming about you**."

A cunning line, although appreciated, yet unproductive for inciting a morning dip.

Maddie: "**Oh hush you and go make coffee**"

David: "**Suuurree, caffeine's good for the baby…howz about a square* to top off Baby's dysfunction**"

Maddie: "**I picked up some decaf yesterday…jeez…what a slave driver**"

David: "**Just call me pharaoh**"

David shuffles over to join Maddie at the bathroom sink, she hands him a blue Cookie Monster toothbrush, already pasted and ready for use. David begins brushing.

Maddie: "**When Baby arrives you'll certainly have to get a new toothbrush**"

David stops, frothy as a mad dog, eyes bottomward… addressing Maddie's belly.

David: "**Nooooo my Baby, you're gonna have to get your own**"

Maddie arches her back as if unveiling the fetus's ear to hear Daddy's voice. David caresses her elongated abdomen, brushing aside her silk gown…flattening the fabric to get as close to his newest Blessing as possible while he continues to converse.

David: "**How 'bout we give you Mommy's Oscar the grouch toothbrush… she hardly ever uses it**"

Maddie: "**I hardly **_**never**_** use it. Why couldn't you get me something cute like Miss Piggy**?"

David looks at her stone faced, sideways… his visible eye full of skepticism as he swishes water around his mouth then spits.

David: "**Why… so you can stab me with it?**"

Maddie: "**Well…I know I'm a bit sensitive about my**"… while her arms rise, her neck bends forward to view her body's current state… "**avoirdupois**"

David: "**A bit?**" ", wiping his mouth with the peach hand towel Maddie has lifted to his eye level.

Maddie: "**Ok, a bit **_**more**_** sensitive**"

David: "**I think grouches are cute, especially chunky ones**" he pulls her close by the arch in her lower back, his fingers interwoven, locking their bodies in place.

There's something about when David and Maddie meet eye to eye that always sets time back a few moments…they seem to become lost in glazed honesty. Maddie is the first to regain the time staggered.

Maddie: "**Funny how the closer our bodies get, the further apart our faces become**."

David: "**Let's see how we can remedy that**"

David crouches forward, his spine picking up the weight of Maddie's symmetrical challenges. He lays on her a kiss reminiscent of the greatest love scenes in every great love story… but this is better …it's theirs to tell.

Maddie sits at her desk fiddling around with papers and the clip which adhere them. With pens and the clicking sounds they are known to make when someone maneuvers thumb atop.

Her work ethic is on autopilot, to passers through, Maddie appears to work feverishly: Though Maddie's mind is not on the contract in hand but on her wonderful, pleasant morning with David.

She liked the trivial conversation…the loving gestures…the quaint yet powerful kisses beginning her day. Maddie couldn't remember feeling this good waking up next to David before.

Of course, they have off days…days when David is not so nice… the days when he doesn't answer her pages as promptly. The nights when she finds him at his apartment drinking, looking for a moment without her presence…a moment she refuses to allow him lest he fall into that mood full time.

So she just moves him over and holds him, letting David know she's not going anywhere …drunk-belligerent-surly or happy-go-lucky; she is in it for the long haul.

Those are the days she hates for they are reminders of how her insecurities hurt him…changed him. Over all, they have mostly good days and so far…today is the best.

Maddie's internal dissertation is interrupted by a burst of her door, a burst of David.

David: "**What's cookin' carrot top?**"

He slams his body into the chair, careening his legs abreast papers, clips, pens and coordinated stencil.

Maddie: "**Carrot top? I'm not a red head**"

David: "**That's not what I heard…although, I **_**do**_** know the truth. Just trying something different…you know…keep the spark in the ole marriage**."

Maddie: "**Well stick to the program buster**" her tone conceding that he indeed knows.

David: "**I got this idea…ok…it's a movie…loosely based on my life of course**…"

Maddie: "**Of course**", her sarcasm hard to contain

David: "**It's called **_**Drunken Knights… **_**with a "K"**_**…**_**this story engulfs the audience with climatic adverse imagery of a dynamic young entrepreneur's sharply diverse days versus his night life… sort of a**…

Maddie: "**Jekyll & Hyde**"

David: "**I was thinking more like a Bruce Wayne vs. Batman scenario, but we'll get into logistics later…anyway, the primary focus would center around the incredible night life of this extremely successful business man who is not at all as he appears by day…he has these companions…these…homies…these**

Maddie: "**fools**…"

David: "…**who accompany him on his nightly journeys for excitement, escaping his mundane corporate persona…they drink…they dance…they**"

Maddie: "**philander**"

David: "**You get it…I can hear the trailer…**_**Derek Anderson…a young, wealthy, debonair, successful, good looking…**_

Maddie: "**Good grief**"

David: "**Too much?**"

Maddie: "**To say the least**"

David: "**Yeah… **_**young**_** may be pushing it a bit**" reverting to announcer …"**o**_**wner of the world's largest porn conglomerate by day but by night he and his buddies search for a deeper meaning to their existence… they find it at the bottom of a bottle…DRUNKEN KNIGHTS…coming to a theater near you**_**"**

Maddie: "**What an inspiration? …You gathered more material last night**"

David: "**We'll get that Bruno guy, you know, that has his own band, to play me…we'll get that blond chick that everybody loves to look at but nobody wants to hear, to play you. Although… I personally love her tenacity and resilience**"

Maddie: "**Naaa, she's way too outspoken for my tastes**"

David: "**Whaddaya think?**"

Maddie: "**I think you're crazy**"

David: "**Crazy! They called Einstein crazy when he envisioned the first pliable hair ointment… which inevitably made him the envy of the scientific community**"

Maddie: "**Yeah, inventing hair gel was his greatest achievement**"

David: "**What about that Peter B. guy…they thought he was crazy for making a movie about a dying hick town in Texas, centered around this young tramp in training**…"

Maddie: "**Watch it!**"

David: "**It was a huge success… I saw that one and let me tell you I rooted her dive into promiscuity on whole heartedly**"

Maddie: "**I bet **_**you**_** did**"

David: "**So**"

Maddie: "_**So?**_"

Maddie: "**So how'z about you becoming a financier for this highly lucrative investment?**"

Maddie's neck wavers as a flag in low to mid level winds.

David: "…**we can do it together…like Desilu, we'll call it **_**Dave & You **_**better yet… **_**D & M**_**. That's it…**_**Drunken Knights…a D & M production**_."

Maddie: "**Lord knows the lives of David and Maddie have produced its share**"

David: "**And how**" he pauses, pulling himself from the memories that grow faint but still sting heavily. "**So?**"

Maddie: "**So **_**whaaat**_** David?**"

David: "**So what **_**chew**_** think?**

David's bad English makes Maddie squirm, it never amuses her.

Maddie: "**I don't think the 80's are quite ready for you David, let's revisit this again…say 2009 or so?**"

Humoring him always keeps the good times flowing, besides, she's enthralled by his creativity, his foresight…his playfulness.

David: "**It's a date! You know I have a relatively long memory?**"

Maddie: "**That's what I'm afraid of**", her words spoken so low, she didn't hear them

David: "**Pardon me?**"

Maddie: "**If I were governor you'd be screwed…good title though**"

David: "**Governor**"

Maddie: "_**Drunken Knights**_"

David: "**Yeah…would make a great neon sign too**"

Maddie's coming approach makes David blush. His legs still sprawled aerial to her desk, the pressure of his Florshiem's brand crescent moon symbols into the mauve leather desk pad.

Maddie: "**Get your feet off the furniture Bub**"

She slides his legs from the comfort of their divot then pounces on his lap.

David: "**Whoa nelly…you can't just throw that thing around like that…additionally, it's **_**Be kind to furniture **_**month**"

Maddie: "**Shhhut up you**"

Nobody playfully hisses like Maddie, David loved it and he wasn't afraid of her bite…he knew she was a snake before he took her in … or was it vice versa?

How he loved to slide his fingers over the edge of her face, clearing a path, enabling their eyes to meet. It was the only real privacy they had at the office.

Initial door taps go unanswered; a gradual building of wood banging becomes a distracting annoyance.

Maddie & David: "**COME IN!**"

Agnes sticks her head in, cautious to the sound of their "do not disturb" tones: Her eyes size up the picture of Maddie on David's lap, she giggles.

Agnes: "**There's a client here to see you**"

Maddie: "**Thanks Agnes, can you give us a moment before sending them in?**"

David: "**Maybe two, it's no easy feat adjusting heavy machinery**"

Maddie: "**Jerk**" as she reaches and grabs the edge of the desk, using it as leverage to stand while David pushes from behind.

David: "**HEAVE**"

Upon firm placement afoot, Maddie glares just over her left shoulder, her inflection quixotic.

Maddie: "**Ho**"

David: "**Now, now…we wouldn't want the youngin' to know my pet name so early in life and in any case…loving you has made me a changed man**"

Maddie: "**Yeah.. sure… right**" her voice falling off before the period could attach itself.

Something about the latter part of his phrasing tapped Maddie's guilt, he didn't know it though…to him it was just fun and games, banter…but to her it was a slap in the face.

Agnes reappears with a tall handsome young man, about 25 or so. Maddie takes note of his dress… sea mist green pastel two piece suit with a peach ribbed tee shirt, penny loafers…no socks, his well manicured hand, soft to the touch like he'd never done a hard days work in his life.

Maddie: "**I'm Madolyn Hayes, this is David Addison**"

At this point David is on his feet and after Maddie, greets the man with an overly hearty hand shake; macho even.

Client: "**Michael Sandelman**"

Maddie: "**Have a seat. How can we help you Mr. Sandelman?**"

Sandelman: "**Please, call me Michael. Well…I'm a young, wealthy, debonair, successful, good looking**…"

David and Maddie look at each other, and then reconnect with the clients words.

Sandelman: "…**owner of the world's largest fitness conglomerate**…"

David wipes his forehead, mouthing "**phew**" to Maddie.

Sandelman: "**I patented my first at home fitness system on my twenty-first birthday…in 3 days I'll be twenty-six…my company is among Forbes top 100 grossing companies. I have a beautiful fiancé, all the money I can circulate…a great family …but the one… real member of my family…is missing**."

Michael's emotion evident by the sway of the fabric from his jacket: The sunlight reflected damn near blinded David. That was a good thing though, there was no guarantee David would have stayed awake much longer.

Drifting in and out during potential client soliloquies had become a daily occurrence with David. After almost four years, all the cases were one in the same. The Big M's: Murder… Mayhem… Missing persons or all of the above. All in a days work…the good stuff.

David's focus again attempts to tune in. He always manages to catch the plot points.

Sandelman: **I'm actually a twin; fraternal… unfortunately, my sister and I were adopted by two different families. I've attempted to find her for over 2 years…I've hired private detectives before but they all eventually hit a… dead end**.

David: "**What exactly do you know about your adoptions?**"

Sandelman:_**Her**_** adopted family is exuberantly wealthy… **_**I**_** on the other hand enjoyed a middle class up bringing, suburban living…boy next door made multi-millionaire, I'm a dream come true.**"

David: "**You're something alright**" he smiles sprightly… jokingly, but not really.

Maddie: "**What is it you think **_**we**_** could do differently than the **_**other**_** detectives you've contracted?**

David: "**I'm sure a man of your means could afford top notch henchmen**"

Sandelman: "**It's not about the money, it's about discovering the truth…no offense…but PI's are not always the most forth right people to deal with**.

David: "**Not us, we're as forth right as they come**"

Maddie: "**Can you excuse us for a moment Mr. Sandelman? Please, make yourself comfortable**."

Sandelman: "**Sure, take your time**."

Maddie and David report to the outer office, taking their usual places on the other side of the office door.

Maddie: "**Maybe it's my hormones, but I kind of feel for this guy…I think we should help him**"

David: "**Well, he was honest about having prior investigators work for him but I don't know**…"

Maddie: "**What's to know, he's honest…there's no law against that!**"

David: "**Maddie, you know clients are **_**never**_** honest! When was the last time we had an **_**honest**_** client…maybe little lucky leprechaun…and although she was honest, her father wasn't**."

Maddie: "**The only way we're going to find out if he's being honest is if we take this case David**"

David: "**Well… I am intrigued…and he is paying **_**plus**_** I love watching perfect people fall flat on their fairy dust…not you of course, those other perfect people**"

Maddie's eyes roll with her body through her office door. David follows with sinister enthusiasm; he just loves to catch her off guard.

Maddie: "**Mr. Sandelman… we've agreed to take on your case**"

Sandelman: "**That's wonderful… I have a few documents from previous investigators which may assist you**.

The client passes Maddie a manila envelope…Maddie passes it to David for review of the contents.

Sandelman: "**A copy of my original birth certificate is included; you may be able to compare them with other records which may have been neglected prior. There's also a cashiers check for $50,000 in there. Find who I'm looking for by the 19th and I'll double that as your final payment**"

David: "**March 19th is your birthday?**"

Sandelman: "**Yes, three days from today…I hope you can help me to have the happiest one ever**"

David: "**For 150 G's I'll be your sister buddy!**"

Maddie cuts in before David can proceed with his monetary brown nosing.

Maddie: "**We will do our best**"

Sandelman: "**Thank you, please give me a call if you require anything further…I'll do all I can to assist you**"

David: "**Will do**"

Blue Moon's newest client exits Maddie's office. Maddie starts towards her desk but David catches her under arm.

David: "**Where were we?**"

Maddie: "_**We**_** were beginning to work on our new case**"

David: "**Before that**"

Maddie: "**Oh….**_**ho**__"_

David: "**That's more like it**", he gives her a soft peck on the lips.

Maddie: "**You're certainly affectionate today…not that I mind, just an observation**"

David: "**And you're certainly receiving of my certain affection today…why fight the feeling?**"

Maddie: "**David**"

David: "**Yeeees**" his impression just as bad as the black and white B movie he borrowed it from.

Maddie: "**It's lunch time, can you get me a couple of steak sandwiches from Home of the Hoagie with sweet peppers and hot on the side, four extra slices of cheese each? …And don't forget to request sauce on the french fries**"

David: "**I thought we were going to work on the case? We can go together" **his inner boozer emerges. "_**Oooh that place takes forever, I can have a beer next door**_"

Maddie: "**You know it takes an hour to get food there. I can't sit in the car all that time and there's no place to sit inside, only standing room**"

David: "**Well I don't wanna sit in the car by myself either**" he continues to conspire within "_**hopefully my whining will get her to spring for it**__"_

Maddie: "**Please… my treat**"

David: "**It better be your treat, sending me into the trenches of that lunch time war zone…you owe me big time prego!**"

Maddie: "**As always, I'll deliver**"

David: "**Not too soon, we got some more growing to do**"

Maddie: "**Thank you**"

Acting grudgingly, David yells while strolling away.

David: "**You're **_**NOT **_**welcome**"

Maddie: "**And a slushy… by the way…tell the bartender hello will ya?**"

Her rebuttal given with hands cupped at the side of her mouth, watching his backside disappear around Agnes' desk.

David drives slow, happy in his own pace…glad to have a few moments to think. He ponders the events of the past couple of months but more than anything…today's events.

Not only are he and Maddie getting along royally but with all they've undertaken, he'd forgotten about his birthday, his own birthday. Michael Sandelman's visit today reminded him…they actually shared the same birth date, March 19th, separated by less than a decade.

The stop light on Monteray and 111th seemed shorter, reverberating honks followed by vicious cursing jerk David from his coasting ride. Flicking off road companions never bothered David, even when he was the receiver. He took a twisted joy in seeing the reactions of everyday people; he often called it a _twitch_ but the cadence reminded David of Telly Savalas.

"_**That old broad seems nice enough… she's probably just late for bingo**_."

Throughout his life, David's mind concocted a way of balancing negativity with sarcasm; something that came in handy while Maddie was away. Though increasingly, _Twitch_ had become curmudgeonly…not as light hearted and comical as before.

Slumping while he drove was a luxury for David, usually Maddie was to his right badgering him to straighten his back or frightening him with the notion of slowly developing a hump.

It was weird but he had come to love the things he hated about Maddie…after all, they were actually the things that inspired David _**to**_ love her. How different they were…their tumultuous responses towards one another; they had experienced life at such different levels yet came together perfectly.

He was finally coming to accept that this relationship…David and Maddie… really is …kismet: And they had much to teach one another.

Parking was never easy in front of Home of the Hoagie, located on a narrow two way street; this popular dive is a franchise of Maddie's favorite grease pot in Chicago. The only place in town where you could grab a hoagie, steak fries… covered in some sweet concoction, home made ice cream and a slushy, all in one swoop. This place is an expectant mother's paradise and an expectant father's savior.

"**MOM, get it!**"

A child's cry met David just outside the restaurant door. A rustling wind had stolen his balloon. David rescues it from the ill fate of blowing endlessly into the atmosphere or more horridly, into some prickly tree.

David: "**Here you go lil guy**" as he hands the balloon to a happy young man, dressed in a gold foil crown with the words _"Birthday Boy"_ in blue across the front.

Lil Guy: "**Thanks mister**"

David: "**Today's your birthday?**"

Lil Guy: "**Um hum…what you gonna give me?**"

Those large demanding eyes made David wonder if this was what he had to look forward to in father hood; first Maddie, now some little crumb snatcher to yield to as well.

Lil Guy's Mom: "**Young man, you get over here this instant!**" His Mom now inside… her anger short changed by embarrassment.

Lil Guy's Mom: "**I'm sorry…kids, what can you do?**"

David: "**Yeah, you can't control them and you can't leave them on the steps of a church…wait, you can.**"

Lil Guy moves closer to his mother who obliges and further ushers him even closer.

David: "**Sorry…got one of my own coming**…" his mouth staging a reluctant smile "**kids are great, every one should have them**"

"_**Next**_", David's cue to step up is welcomed, his awkwardness only intensified by on lookers burning eyes.

David places Maddie's order, with a few add-ons for the cravings after HoH's business hours. Her hankering for the same thing usually ranged from 24 to 48 hours, especially familiar ones. He takes his ticket and steps outside to feel the sun on his face…it took him back to this morning with Maddie. How he'd awaken in pure warmth, Maddie giggling about his frothy mouth: He simply simmered in that moment, savoring the feeling of being loved… unconditionally.

Greetings fly towards David from the crowd of ladies perched in front of the Tavern next door. David smiles and waves to the bunch of ladies or what Maddie would call "floosies" then starts their way. It was the beer that called to him, not the women. David's attention is diverted by the sound of the Lil Guy belting out salutations.

Lil Guy: "**Bye Mister**", his balloon in one hand and a waffled cone in the other.

David turns while reaching into his left front pants pocket, pulling out a wad of bills and flipping through them so fast the faces began to animate.

David: "**Here you go fella, have a happy birthday**"

Lil Guy: "**WOW, thanks Mister…Mom, Mom, the crazy mister gave me twenty dollars for my birthday**" the little boy runs to catch up with his mother… money and balloon, though tightly gripped, blowing briskly in the wind.

So what David was flashing the office's petty cash as his own? Maddie just made some eight year old very happy and she had ole Dave to thank for that.

Entering the threshold of the Woodlawn Tap was literally like stepping from day into night. Dim lights and mirrors are the primary decorum…classy enough, clean…not a bad element but who truly knows…it's so dark a pink elephant could be in the corner and a guy would miss it.

David: "**Sup man… I'll have a brew**"

Bartender: "**Foreign or domestic?**"

David: "**Bubbly**"

David views the surrounding inhabitants using his spinning bar stool to its full capacity, creaking about… checking the corners for dirt. He'd been in enough bars to always look for the dirt in corners and foremost, to keep his head on a swivel.

Bartender: "**You wanna run a tab?**" he places the dark bottle in front of David freshly opened.

David: "**Yeah but cut me off at four**" he takes a few gulps, as many as he could before the necessity to breath; he hadn't figured out how to do both yet.

It was too early in the day to really knock em back…he enjoyed a cold one but any beer drinker knows…you only rent beer, you don't buy it. David thought of the little boy who wore the crown. He begins to think about his upcoming solar return and how Maddie would address it.

"_**You want a crown too wimpy boy?**__"_

There it is… that twitch…David's own personal hell…his thoughts. Twitch was a constant while Maddie was in Chicago. Four and a half months of conversations with himself had become a sort of companion; the mind reels and produces what's necessary for its survival.

David: "**I wear a crown daily…I am king**"

Twitch: "**Of what? Beers**"

David: "**I'm having a great day…everything's right with the world…lets just leave it at that**"

Bartender: "**Did you say something?**"

David: "**huh, oh, no…no**"

The bartender turns back to his duties, tending to a patron on the other end.

Twitch: "**You think she's gonna remember huh?**"

David: "**Sure she'll remember, she signs my checks, she pays into my social security…of course she'll remember**"

Twitch: "**Sure, yeah… she looks at that stuff…ha, ha, you're screwed buddy**"

David: "**No, I'm not…she knows, she just hasn't mentioned anything because she wants to surprise me**"

Twitch: "**Surprise my ass…the only surprise you're gonna get is when she makes you work overtime that day**"

David: "**We'll probably have a nice dinner, we'll go to her house, and everybody from the office will be there…she'll remember**"

Bartender: "**Excuse me…I could've sworn you said something**."

David looks at the bartender as if confused to the course of his conversation.

David: **"No, I would have remembered if I'd said something**" he drinks the last bit of his beer then sets the bottle down hard on the counter

"**I'll have another**" he belches at the bartender.

The bartender obliges as he set David's second helping in the formers place, all the while sizing him up: Then again, turning back to his duties.

Twitch: "**When is the last time she did anything for you?**"

David: "**She does stuff for me all the time**"

Twitch: "**Like what?**"

David: "**Like…like…like putting toothpaste on my toothbrush**"

Twitch: "**Gimme a break. I guess if she takes your clothes to the drycleaner you're gonna marry her**"

David: "**I'm gonna do that anyway…as soon as it's completely right between us**"

Twitch: "**HA, yeah…that'll be the day…and I'm gonna have my own talk show**"

David: "**Maddie's good for me, she's good to me…she's a good woman**"

Twitch: "**Sure she is…so good she dumps on you for sport, so good she leads you around by your nose hairs and you go wagging your tail, looking pretty**"

David: "**Would you stop that? Sure she's demanding, maybe a tad spoiled but I like that…I love that…she needs me and I need her!**"

Twitch: "**Listen to yourself, **_**she needs me…I need her**_**…whatta wuss**"

David: "**I AM NOT…a wuss, ok…I am a man …a real man …a man not afraid to love someone, to love her**"

Twitch: "**Alright, alright, calm down Van Gogh…I'm just trying to save an ear…you only get two.**"

David: "**It's fine… everything's fine, we're getting along, we're working…she's going to remember my birthday… give me some **_**spectacular**_** present and we're gonna dance until I blow out the candles**.

Twitch: "**All you're gonna get from her is a shotgun to blow out the candles**"

David: "**Maybe then I'll get some peace**"

Twitch: "**You saying you want me to leave …I've been kicked out of better places by better people**"

David: "**Then consider yourself kicked**"

Twitch: "**Who loves ya… nut case?**"

David: "**I AM NOT NUTS!**"

Bartender: "**I beg to differ with you bro, check it, your beers are on me…why don't you pick up your food…I put in a good word for you**" he hands David his ticket from the bars counter, numbers partially faded from the beer bottle's perspiration.

David: "**Thanks man…I'm sorry about the outburst…I'm just…***_sigh*_**…nuts**"

In spite of his gesture, David pays the bartender and tips him well…somehow David felt he'd served two parties and he should be paid for his work.

David's drive back to the office wasn't as leisurely as the drive to HoH. This nagging twitch had come unexpectedly…it hadn't stopped although Maddie had come home. And it happens at the most inopportune times, mostly sober… which for David, is as inopportune as it gets.

Maddie has been very supportive of David during these times…she never asks questions or rarely responds to the crotchety demeanor he exhibits. He thought about how she'd just lay beside him, nestled under his armpit. David knew that probably wasn't an easy task for a lady in her condition; being so sensitive to smells and all.

David: "**Maybe I need to see somebody, I mean, this can't be normal…well, I've never considered myself normal anyway…but this is …paranormal. What if I have a demon?**"

A burst of laughter emits from the BMW's open car windows…

David: "**A demon…huh…woooo…that's rich**"

David's eye veers to his left finding a van full of nuns with a priest as the driver looking back at him.

David: "**I'm definitely nuts**"

It's almost three o'clock when David finally reaches the office. A half hour drive there and back plus a forty-five minute wait and a nervous break down had taken up most of his afternoon. He walks into Maddie's office, bags double fisted. At first no sighting, he looks behind the door to his right.

David: "**Yar she blows**"

Maddie: "**It's about time…what took you so long?**' she gathers together and sets aside the countless pieces of paper that lay cross her lap, the cushions and head rest of the sofa.

David: "**It was madness…I had to fight off balloons, birthday boys and bartenders to get me lady her lunch**" he kneels in presentation of the smallest bag.

Maddie: "**My hero**" she leans forward offering a thank you peck, her lips are left hanging…

David was back on his feet and walking towards the door.

Maddie: "**David…where are you going? Aren't you going to have lunch with me?**"

David: "**Sure, I just have to go to the little boy's room**" he dashes out of her office into his.

Maddie: "**David, there's a bathroom…in…here**" realizing he was already distant, not just physically but in energy.

Since they parted, he seemed to lack the luster he'd had all day. Maddie prepared herself for capricious David; she knew when he started to avoid her it was one of _those_ days.

"_**Damn, you really jacked that boy up good and I liked him too**__"_

Maddie was a lot more comfortable with her inner voice, she relied on it constantly…sometimes she refers to it as intuition…other's as ego…this time…it was wisdom.

Maddie: "**I did too…I mean I **_**do**_** too; he's fine…it will work itself out…he has a lot of dust to settle. Our reconciliation is on going…it just takes time. I asked him to give me time and he did, so now I'm returning the favor…it's automatic, right?**"

Wisdom: "**Absolutely**"

Maddie: "**Absolutely**" she takes the foil from her sandwich, juices running down the side of her hand, she bites then continues…"**I mean, its only been a couple of months and I see lots of progress, in both of us…it's good, right?**"

Wisdom: "**Absolutely, it's good**"

That was two, two absolutelies! "**Is **_**absolutelies**_** a word**" she wonders.

Most times when Maddie said _absolutely_ she wasn't really sure; not purposefully, usually she was misinformed. She gave the best answer working on the information she had at the time, not at all consciously lending to misgivings.

Maddie: "**Experience has served me well enough to know I'm missing something…I have to figure out what it is for the sake of my David and my sinuses**."

Wisdom: "**Good girl**"

Maddie has finished most of her first sandwich when David returns. She sees through his feeble attempts to recapture the previous hours of tranquility and innocence they had shared. His kisses to her cheek and forehead reek of pretension; he was on automatic. He'd never been that way at the office before, so she'd thought…maybe those were the days while doing surveillance he didn't call her right back when she beeped him.

David: "**What's all this?**"

Maddie: "**I had Bert pull the records from the social security board, the parole board and tap into the hall of records for birth, marriage and death certificates**."

David: "**That about sums it up…you come screaming into the world, get married and try kicking and screaming to get out**"

Maddie never says a word; she just looks at him for a moment, a pitiful expression…on her but not for her. It was all she could do not to grab him and hold him like she'd done all those other days. Today she would try something different, she would ask.

Maddie: "**Is there something the matter David?**"

David: "**No, just making an observation about life, love and death…continue**"

Maddie: "**I called a friend of mine, well a friend of a friend who agreed to provide me with records from the agency Michael and his sister were adopted through. It closed about 10 years ago; I'm hoping we can get some good info there**."

David: "**Hopefully**"

Maddie: "**I don't know if we can wade through all this and have a solid lead, let alone find his sister before their birthday. I really want to make it special for them**"

David: "**And I really wanna cash that check**"

Twitch: "**See, she's all sissied up about some pretty boy's birthday and hasn't made one mention that it's your special day too**"

David couldn't deny his twitch; it seemed to be on the money. How could she make a fuss about the clients birthday and didn't mention she knew it was David's birthday too. Maybe she didn't remember, maybe his _twitch_ was right.

Maddie: "**I know I'm not big on birthdays but this is different, it's symbolic**"

David: "**How?**"

Maddie: "**Symbolic of their birth, of reuniting…it's sweet and I think our service to Sandelman should be fitting of their reunion**"

David: "**Right…I got a couple of errands to run…page me when you're ready to go**"

Maddie: "**Ok…I guess I'll keep working through this mess until you come back**"

David: "**I always do…page me… later**"

Maddie: "**Ok**"

The overextended sigh that followed made Maddie realize she hadn't taken a breath for a few moments. No longer able to focus, she simply lay back and close her eyes…her energy drained…she would nap and think about it later.

Maddie didn't like waking up alone, especially not after waking up the day before in such bliss. David had come to pick her up from the office, dropped her off at home and left in a flash.

This time, he wasn't home…she didn't know where he had gone…hopefully some all night bar. There were plenty of after hour places he could have crawled out of this morning; she would be worried if he hadn't called her ever so often to check in.

During those calls Maddie tried to listen to his surroundings, some places were easier than others…but his 4 am call was rather quite and he wasn't at home. She knew because she had been there all night, waiting…he knew that was the first place she'd look for him, that's why he called…that's why he never came home.

Taking a cab to the office always peeved Maddie off…she didn't mind David having the car; since her belly had expanded, it was much easier. It was just something about having to waste money on a cab that never sat right with her.

Maybe he had stopped by to pick her up from his house but she had left to go home and dress for work. Maybe they just missed each other…or maybe he never came for her at all. That's what she had asked of him during their separation; maybe he was still keeping up his end of the pact…a pact Maddie never should have requested be made.

The elevator ride seemed shorter today; Maddie almost missed her exit on the twentieth floor.

Agnes: "**Good morning Miss Hayes**"

Maddie: "**Morning Agnes**"

Maddie did all she could to muster up the same enthusiasm she had in her greeting on the day prior."

Agnes: "**Long night**"

Maddie: "**I hardly got any sleep**" Maddie never stops, Agnes catches up to her before the door closes completely"

Agnes: "**Miss Hayes are you **_**feeling**_** okay?**"

Maddie: "**Fine**"

Agnes: "**Are you sure? Can I get you something? Have you eaten? Ferguson brought those croissants you like from China town filled with eggs, spinach and guacamole…just the way you like them…hot off the wok**"

Maddie: "**That sounds good, maybe I'll have one in bit…I just want to lie down a moment before I start the day**."

Agnes: "**Sure thing…I'll make some chamomile tea to help you relax**"

Maddie: "**That would be nice…thanks Agnes**"

Agnes smiles as she pulls the door closed. Maddie lays her briefcase on the coffee table, removes her Reebok mules and stretches out on the sofa. The next sounds she hears is a beat box groove and a raspy tune…a tune sang by her very own drunken knight.

As Maddie poses in her office doorway, she catches David in mid- note doing his rendition of *****Otis Redding's "Chain Gang".

Maddie: "**Mr. Addison, can I see you in my office for a moment please?**"

David: "**If you must?**"

Maddie: "**I must**"

David: "**Okey Dokey**"

Maddie sits at her desk for the first time today…it was almost 2 o'clock and she…they hadn't done any field work on the Sandelman case. Staunched faced, she cuts her eyes at her approaching nemesis…the David she loved was not her enemy…it was the David that didn't love her that brought about conflict."

David: "**Hey…how you feelin'?**"

Maddie: "**Do you **_**really**_** care?**"

David: "**I called several times to make sure you were ok**"

Maddie: "**Is that suppose to reverse my anger for your lack of consideration**"

David: "**What's that suppose to mean?**"

Maddie: "**It means, you pick me up, take me home then whisk off to some hell awful place with God knows who…leave me with no vehicle therefore no way to get to the office**"

David: "**Obviously you had a way, you're here**"

Maddie: "**That's not the point David. I don't mind you taking the car for your gallivanting escapades but when it affects my bottom line…I have a problem**"

David: "**Your bottom line looks fine to me**" His head leaning over slightly

Maddie: "**Focus David! It was inconsiderate of you to just leave me hanging like that this morning.**"

Before she knew it, she'd said it…the nerve, the balls…the unadulterated gall. How could she let that come out of her mouth? She'd left that boy hanging on a string for a big part of last year…how could she even go there?

David: "**Don't go there Maddie…you really don't want to go there**"

Maddie: "**Maybe not …but I **_**do**_** want to know what the hell is going on with you David?**"

David: "**There's nothing wrong Maddie, I'm just…overwhelmed right now, that's all**"

Maddie: "**By what, alcohol poisoning?**"

David: "**Oh, is that what it's called? I thought it was called living **_**my**_** life!**"

Maddie: "**I don't have a problem with you living **_**your**_** life David, but**…"

David rolls his eyes, preparing for incoming…he knows that anything before "_but"_ is canceled out.

Maddie: "… **remember your life…at this time anyway…includes me and I'm merely asking that you have some consideration for me, my feelings and my business. We have a case that has a time frame, a time frame that can be the difference between a $50, 000 payout or a $150,000 payout. It's that simple…what ever it is you go through, you're going through …takes back seat to the business and its success. You got that?**"

David: "**Yeah, yeah…I got it**"

Maddie: "**Good, now go get yourself together so we can **_**try**_** to salvage some daylight and get this field surveillance done. I have some leads we need to investigate…you remember that word right David…in-ves-ti-gate**"

David: "**No, why don't you spell it out for me Maddie**"

Maddie: "**GET **_**YOUR**_** ASS OUTTA HERE AND GET **_**IT**_** IN GEAR…you want the definition?**"

David: "**Naaaa, I pass on that word**", lifting himself from the arm of the couch then heading out the door…he never looks back.

Maddie's outer tantrum contradicted her inner feelings, she hated to be that way with David but watching him sulk hadn't worked well either. Eventually they decide to divide the leads and tackle them individually over the next two days.

It made sense, logically they could cover more ground, and David had access to Bert's car during working hours…this made things easier. Yes, it was logical indeed but mentally necessary; a cop out to cope…what ever it takes to get the job done.

They would have to deal with their own drama later…at this time they were getting paid to deal with other people's drama and the clock was ticking… so was the D & M time bomb.

The neighbors' wind chimes mingled with Maddie's telephone ringing. Even the baby was annoyed with waking up after an exhausting few days on the Sandelman case; Baby's kicks let Maddie know that.

She tried to hold onto the dream and ignore the ringing phone and chimes…she could feel the warmth of the sun on her anterior and the comfort of David behind her…the answering machine never picked up, so she would have to. Maddie finally slips out of her lucid memory to a half empty bed.

Maddie: "**I HATE THIS SHIT!**"

Pounding the pillow that lay next to her with David's impression visible in her mind's eye; she hoped to have punched hard enough for him to feel it…where ever he lay. Maddie snatches the receiver from its base.

Maddie: "**HELLO!**"

David: "**Well good morning to you too sunshine!**"

Maddie: "**David…it's 4:30 in the morning and I'm tired…what do you want?**"

David: "**It's the 19th sweetie, crunch time…a hundred and fifty thousand crunches…so drop and give me twenty… by the time you finish, I'll be there**."

The dial tone was the only indication that he had disconnected; no _good__bye_ or _see you in a little while_, just a tone.

Maddie: "_**Now**_** he decides to do as I ask**" she flops backward onto her pillow attempting to recapture her dream state…her life 3 days ago…maybe it was a dream.

David didn't come inside; he was dressed to the nines, fresh hair cut and shaven, smelling of that Halston cologne she has a fondness for on him. Maddie's reaction earlier to waking up without him caused her to relent… for the past couple of days she'd worked much to keep her yearning for him sub rosa.

Yeah, they bumped into each other at the office on a few occasions but they both ran for cover at contact. Today was better, she missed him …and his smile as he opened the passenger door said the same…he missed her too.

Maddie: "**So what cha got?**"

David: "**My papers are clean**…"

Maddie: "**Regarding the case David**"

David: "**What…no good morning smooch?**"

Maddie: "**Did you brush?**"

David: "**Even though you weren't there to watch over me, I think I did a pretty good job**"

Maddie: "**I'll be the judge of that**"

David meets Maddie half way…between the gear shift and the radio…their contact at first is light and sweet…then full on passionate.

Being apart is hard for them but is it harder than being together? In this moment…the only option was the first.

David: "**Hi ya Maddie**"

Maddie: "**Hello David**"

The David she loved was back…the one that requited her sentiments. Not the obstreperous fiend who wrestles away his personality and replaces it with bad hygiene, bad habits and bad days.

David: "**You eat yet?**"

Maddie: "**Did I ever stop?**"

They chuckle at the truth of her statement. Maybe the key to good days is waking up extra early. That can't be true or else the 16th would've ended on a much lighter note.

Maddie: "**Where are we headed?**"

David: "**To check out a place. Over the last couple of days each lead always came back to a man by the name of Miguel Gerald, he owns several businesses but this place is listed as a business address and a residential**."

Maddie: "**Gerald…I've seen that name during my documents research**."

David: "**Apparently, Marley Strom…Sandelman's alleged twin… decided to marry this cat in Mexico and conveniently, a few months later, decided to become a mermaid. Society pages called it a yachting accident. It happened while she and hubby were sailing off the coast of Bermuda**.

**Although a body was never recovered … there are several newspaper articles reporting her untimely death; she was barely twenty. At first, Marley's adopted parents had a damned hard time with it, but Gerald's no longer under suspicion… apparently, time **_**does**_** heal all wounds.**"

David pulls the car to the curb opposite the address, indirectly, leaving Maddie and David in a great position to watch developments from outside. _MG Galleria_ reads across the red brick building with black lacquered windows.

David: "**There it is**"

Maddie: "**I've heard of this place, I actually came here about three years ago…this is an art gallery.**" She ponders "**David, wait… why couldn't the previous investigators find this guy within a two year period and we found him in three days?**"

David: "**I'm beginning to suspect our boy Sandelman knows more than his feminine side cared to share.**"

Maddie: "**Huh**"

David: "**You gotta admit, he's has a crazy sense of style. I wonder which one is his tailor…Crocket or Tubbs?**"

Maddie: "**I like his style, it's very…chic**"

David: "**That's because it yours…no real man would dress like that**"

David opens the door and exits the car; Maddie opens her door in time for David to assist her exit.

Maddie: "**And what would a real man dress like?**"

David steps back a few paces, arms out in casual embrace fashion as he begins to turn slowly, giving Maddie a 360 degree live mannequin display.

Maddie: "**Real men don't **_**spin**_** David**."

David: "**They do when they know they're real…you know I'm real**"

Maddie: "**Oh yeah…real annoying, real lazy, real sarcastic**"

David: "**Why do you have to say things like that to me Maddie…we're off to a great start and you can't wait five minutes before you start with the nagging?**"

Maddie: "_**Nagging**_**?! I've only said nice things to you for the last couple of days…the last couple of months, regardless to your treatment of me**"

David: "**What about the other day…you chewed me a new asshole then yelled at me to get my ass in gear…like I was some child**", his voice impactful

Maddie: "**That's because you were acting like a child David…and what about you? What about your behavior the day before…huh? So affectionate then poof, nothing**"

David: "**Doesn't feel good on the **_**receiving**_** end?**" he calms

Maddie: "**Are you telling me your abhorrent behavior at times is some twisted method you've developed to make me suffer?**"

David: "**I never said that**"

Maddie: "**You didn't have to say it David… you're showing me…at least once a week**"

David: "**I apologize if my **_**mood swings**_** cause you some strife but don't turn up your voice at me like you've been the perfect scout…this relationship is finally give and take **_**Baby**_**…and it's my time to take**"

Maddie: "**So that's how you feel about me…about us…this relationship just takes from you?**"

David: "**Look, the other day's episode was unfortunate…I wish it had of gone differently, much like most of the last year with the exception of a few months. We can't re-hatch a chicken Maddie, the egg has been laid and the seed has come forth…let's just let it grow**."

Maddie: "**I agree, I guess…the letting it grow part anyway but how can we grow if we don't deal with it…if you don't deal with it? Me coming back was just the beginning, it's going to take far more effort to do this David …and I want to do this but you have to tell me what's really bothering you**."

**I'm sick of trying to guess what section of my bad decisions and your hurt I need to uncover in order to heal it. I can't do it alone…you have to be an active participant…an active communicator**."

David stands while Maddie is leaned against the side of the car. It's a little after 8 am and the traffic has begun to flow, people leaving their residences for work and workers arriving at their places of business.

David: "**We're drawing attention to ourselves; let's just calm it down and get this done…then we can add cash disbursements to the list of things we fight about**"

Maddie: "**David, is that Sandelman?**"

A tall handsome young man dressed in a three piece slate-gray pimped stripe suit, leaves the gallery. Dark sunglasses reflect the emerging sunlight, as does his finely polished Stacy Adams.

David: "**Now… he's dressed like a real man! Sandelman would wither up and die in dark colors…I think it may be that Gerald guy. I got a few clippings of him from some of the papers at a memorial service for his dead wife at sea**."

David reaches in the passenger side window and retrieves the clippings.

David: "**Looks like him…this picture is five or so years old but I'd bet the farm it was him**"

Maddie: "**Where's he going?**"

David: "**If I could tell you that, we wouldn't be here…we'd be there**"

Maddie: "**See, that's what I mean…you're mean for no apparent reason**"

David: "**Not now Blondie…there is plenty of time left in the day for our bickering **_**after**_** we get Sandelman's check. Come on**"

Gerald walks to get a paper at the corner stand, then to the coffee shop and bakery…little places in the neighborhood; more about the morning constitutional than the items he retrieves. Maddie and David follow on foot, it made for a great front: This lovely expecting couple on a forenoon stroll; a front indeed.

Maddie made the most of Gerald's ritualistic leisure time. A dozen éclairs, minus two, will make a terrific snack this afternoon. Each stop made, Maddie and David observe Gerald's movements, his behavior…very devil-may-care, his cellular phone stuck to his face like a tongue to a frosty pole.

David: "**This guy's walking in circles**"

Maddie: "**He's not the only one**"

David: "**Not now Maddie**"

Maddie continues, impervious to David's unction for peace…she was ready to have it out, right here, right now.

Maddie: "**Yes, now David…we can't continue to put this off, this is our life**"

David: "**You didn't seem to mind putting things off when everything was convenient for you…as long as **_**I**_** move on **_**your**_** time table, its cool: Any way, it was you who said "**_**what ever it is you're going through takes back seat to the business**_", he animates in his "bitchy female" impersonation

Maddie: **"If that's your definition of convenience, I would love to hear your explanation of misery**"

David: "**Being in this never ending conversation**"

Distracted by he and Maddie's spat, David looks up to find Gerald has disappeared, he goes ahead without her. David scrambles around the corner in search of their mystery man. Instead of Gerald, David is informally met with opposition, damn near 300 lbs of it. David's head rolls back in an attempt to measure the towing bulk acting as barricade.

David: "**Pardon me… I didn't know they built skyscrapers in the middle of pedestrian walk ways**".

David's ice breaker warranted no response from this colossal figure.

David: "**You must be lost, the carnivals that way**"

Goliath steps closer to David, whose face wears the expression of impact before the punch. Maddie turns the corner, rapidly, in her own mind at least.

Maddie: "**Did we lose him?**" her voice dropping off as she completely clears the building to discover her boyfriend levitating two feet off the ground; held there by his wrinkled collar in the hands of an escaped carnie folk.

Maddie: "**David…what are you doing up there?**"

David: "**Getting light headed**"

Another man approaches the trio. Jack Nicolson would swear he bared no resemblance to him but you couldn't tell this guy that.

"_**Put him down Vinnie**_"

Vinnie: "**But Jimmy he made fun of me**"

Jimmy motions his forefinger downward, Andre the Giant aka Vinnie does as instructed.

David: "**Dr. Frankenstein I presume**"

The carnies' trainer walks towards Maddie placing his hand slightly under her arm.

Jimmy: "**I bet if we take this young lady for a ride, you'd be a lot nicer**"

David: "**There are only three things in this world I truly care about, two are right there…if you think she's going anywhere without me, you'd better kill me now because there is not a place in hell you would be able to hide**."

The two fellows laugh out loud looking towards one another.

Jimmy: "**Awww, how cute…a tough guy**"

Vinnie: "**Yeah Jimmy, he's real tough**" still chuckling at David's threat

Jimmy: "**What are you two doing? Haven't seen you around before**"

David: "**A little early for the neighborhood watch patrol**"

Jimmy: "**Neighborhood watch is a twenty-four hour job, answer or I'll have my friend Vinnie here rearrange your attitude with his foot in your ass and I don't think your girl will like the new adjustment to such a…pretty package**"

Vinnie: "**And he smells good too**"

Jimmy looks at Vinnie with confusion and great distain; Vinnie lowers his head.

Jimmy: "**Why don't we take a ride folks?**"

Vinnie ushers David and Maddie to a black conversion van parked a few feet away. David wrestles with the plight of getting Maddie in the van; Vinnie joins in the fun then proceeds to the drivers' seat. It's notably the longest attempted kidnapping in history.

David: "**This is the longest attempted kidnapping in history…couldn't resist**" he says looking out into nowhere."

Jimmy: "**Now tell me why you are following Mr. Gerald?**"

Maddie: "**Who's Mr. Gerald?**"

Jimmy: "**The man you've followed around a four block radius for the last two hours**"

Maddie: "**Oh…him**"

David: "**We're tourists, see we have this system; seek out random interesting looking people and follow them around, get the feel of this place and I've gotta tell ya, this guy has interesting tastes**."

Maddie: "**Yeah, we've seen really great sights and the bakery is fantastic**"

David: "**Yes sir-ee bob, works like a charm every time huh honey?**"

Maddie: "**Every time**" nodding in goofy agreement

David: "**Just taking the wife here out before the bambino comes and takes over**"

Vinnie: "**When me and the missus had Vinnie Jr**."

Jimmy: "**SHUT UP Vinnie**"

David: "**I don't mean to intrude but can we go**"

Maddie: "**This seems strange…I'm sure you understand this is a simple misunderstanding**"

David: "**Yeah, simple… you don't have to stop, just slow down a bit…I'm tough and this one currently comes with her own set of Michelins**"

Maddie socks David in the arm.

David: "**Whaaaaat…I was gonna let you go first?**"

Jimmy: "**Not so fast, I'm not satisfied**"

Vinnie: "**You're never satisfied**"

Jimmy: "**Zip it carnie**"

Vinnie whimpers and looks back towards the road ahead.

Jimmy: "**So where you **_**tourist**_** from?**"

Maddie: "**Philadelphia**" David: "**Chicago**"

David: "**Philadelphia by way of Chicago**"

Maddie: "**Born and raised**" nervously smirking, her hands display a fidgety clasp.

Jimmy: "**That's quite a ways to come for a lady in your condition…how'd you travel?**"

Maddie: "**Train**" David: "**Plane**"

Maddie: "**Well, we flew in **_**buuut**_**… today I hit my sixth month **_**soooo**_** we are taking the train back. I forgot, must be those darn pregnancy hormones**"

David: "**Yeah, they're really putting a damper on her memory**…"

Twitch: "_**And my birthday sex**_"

Maddie looks at David, his tone rang very honest and true…he was out of character with his delivery…more of a David shot than the charming yuppie bag he's portraying. More like the tone when threatening the henchmen. Maddie can't help herself.

Maddie: "**What about my memory?**"

David: "**See folks, she's already forgotten. I hope this corrects itself after little Richie is born**."

Maddie: "**We are not naming this baby after your goofy ass brother. I desire our baby to have a more respectable title**."

David: "**And I suppose Thaddeus is a much cooler name?"… "**_**Not**_**"**, he buzzes

Maddie: "**It not about being cool, it's about status and dignity**"

David: "**Trust me, if we name that child Thaddeus, he'll **_**have**_** no dignity…the local school bully will take it every day**."

Maddie: _**You under educated pompous idiot **_David: _**You anal retentive social butterfly**_

Maddie: "**All you ever think about is looking cool and having fun**"

David: "**And all you ever think about is if people look at **_**you**_** as much as **_**you**_** look at yourself…its all about you**"

Maddie: "**IT IS NOT!**"

David: "**You're a damn liar! There isn't room enough for anyone else's agenda in **_**your**_** world…and it's **_**your**_** world sister, I'm just a squirrel tryin' to get a nut**"

Maddie starts to tear up…

Maddie: "**Why are you cursing at me…I just want our baby to have a good name, a good life**", the rest of her statement becoming muffled through her uncontrollable sobbing

The kidnappers look at each other, then at David with utter repugnance. David looks at Maddie and attempts to console her.

David: "**Don't cry honey, I'm sorry…if its Thaddeus you want, then Thaddeus it is…we'll sign him up for kickboxing at three**."

David reaches around and hugs Maddie who is speaking quickly and inaudibly through tears on David's shoulder.

Jimmy: "**Pull over Vinnie**"

The van pulls to the curb and Jimmy steps out; they again go through great angst to get Maddie out of the van.

Vinnie: "**Don't cry honey, your body will go back to normal within a year of birth**"

Jimmy: "**Would you SHUT UP Vinnie**?"

Vinnie: "**Well that's what Dr. Spock says**"

Jimmy: "**You folks have a good vacation and mister….take it easy on the lady…she's in a delicate condition**."

David: "**You're right, you're right…I'm an animal… alright Vin, tell the missus and little Vin we said hello**", lifting one hand from Maddie's bucking back to wave.

The van pulls off and Maddie is still sobbing. David watches as they drive away, still holding her tightly in his embrace.

David: "**Maddie, are you alright…I'm sorry**"

Maddie: "**Rat bastard!**" Her tears stop in an instant and she stomps away.

David stands for a second watching her, questionable to Maddie's performance. If it was a performance… it was Oscar worthy.

Maddie storms into Blue Moon then continuing into her office.

Agnes: "**Morning…Miss Hayes**", as she uses her hands as paper weights

David stops at the desk

Agnes: "**I guess your surveillance took an unexpected turn**"

David: "**Three cheers for pregnancy hormones**", he calls out to the office staff who responds…

Staff: "**Hip Hip Hooray, Hip Hip Hooray, Hip Hip Hooray**"

David taps the desk and walks into Maddie's office. Maddie is sitting pretending to sort through the mail. David stands for a second, Maddie never looks up. David coughs slightly, then loudly, this time provoking attention.

Maddie: *_sigh*_ …"**Yes**", she looks up annoyed

David: "**I didn't mean to hurt your feelings**"

Maddie: "**I don't have the foggiest idea of what you're babbling about?**"

Maddie rises from her ergonomic chair and walks over to the couch; she lies back very casual, mockingly.

David: "**Well I'm just saying that if I may have some**_**how**_** hurt your feelings, I'm sorry**"

His voice begins to fall tenderly

"…**I don't like to see you cry**"

Maddie: "**HA…**_**you**_** couldn't**", she shifts forward with the face of a woman under her twenty-third hour of Chinese water torture.

"**Don't you know **_**fine**_** acting when you see it?**"

David: "**An act?**"

Maddie: "**Yes an act…did I ever tell you before I went into modeling, I considered a career on the big screen?**"

David: "**You mean to tell me **_**that**_** was all an act? **_**You **_**really want **_**m**_**e to believe**…"

Maddie: "**Yes David, an act for the sake of George and Lennie**"

David: "**Jimmy and Vinnie**"

Maddie: "**Whatever, I simply followed your lead**"

David: "_**My lead**_**?**"

Maddie: "**It worked didn't it? Thanks to me, we're not **_**sleeping**_** with the fishes**"

David: "**Me too**", he took his chance to concede and hoped she accepted it…his words were horrid and he felt bad for saying them.

Momentary silence extends itself, the air lay thick with stillness…moving slowly enough to see atoms split and multiply. David walks over to the couch, lifts Maddie's legs, sets them on his lap and begins to rub her feet.

Maddie: "**I'm fine David… really…it was for**…"

David: "**I know, I know the mice and the men**"

Maddie: "**Right**"

David's hunch is revealed in Maddie's eyes…he'd hurt her, it was happening more and more these days. David masterfully rubs; she then truly relaxes…relieved… both are then…

"_**Knock, Knock**_"

Maddie: "**Come in**"

Agnes emerges with a package in hand and another set of giggles for the outward affections of Maddie and David.

Agnes: "**This just came for you by messenger**", handing it to Maddie

Maddie: "**Oh great! These must be the records from that now defunct adoption agency, thanks Agnes**"

David: "**Isn't that confidential? Who did you **_**do**_** to get those?**"

Maddie: "**I told you, a friend of a friend…I still got some tricks up my sleeves**"

David: "**And that's where they'd better stay until I pull them out**"

Maddie smiles, she likes to taunt David with her mystery.

David: "**Aggie, before you go…did you contact the lawyer for Widow Anthony?**"

Agnes: "**Oh, he asked me to have you call him about signing the contract release upon final payment…and don't call me **_**Aggie**_"

David jumps up… "**Be right back**" turning to Maddie on his way out the door.

David's call leads to several others, Agnes must be hyped up on Sugar Babies again; she's patched through every Tom, Dick and janitor to his office. A slight tap at the door is greeted with...

David: "**Open Sayz Me**"

Bert enters closing the door tightly to his body,

Bert: "**Hey Mr. Addison. Can you come out here and check out this report; I think you should take a look at it**."

David: **I've got an idea; bring it in here where it's safe and warm**"

Bert: "**Well I think you should come out here because it's over one thousand pages and I would be completely distraught if they are not in chronological order. I mean my obsessive compulsion could over load, exploding in a hideous confetti of psychological dysfunction that could shut me down for days…weeks…why even**"

David: "**Alright, alright already…I'm comin'**…"

Bert steps back allowing David to precede him towards the outer office walking into…

"_**SURPRISE" **_

Agnes, Bert and the staff all shout gleefully together. David smiles and looks around…decorations, food, music, Wobblies; hugging the females and shaking the guys hands…then he notices.

David: "**Where's Maddie?**"

Agnes: "**I'll get her, she must be napping**"

Agnes scurries and steps into Maddie's office, she returns to David.

Agnes: "**She's out**"

David: "**Well wake her, it's a joyous occasion**"

Agnes: "**No, she's still out**"

David: "**You mean like a light?**"

Agnes: "**No, like… out of the office**…"

"**She said she was stepping out for a moment, I just assumed she'd be back by three for the surprise**."

Bert steps up with a pair of beer bottles and hands one to David.

David: "**Why** **would she leave knowing the office was throwing me a surprise party?**"

Bert: "**Well I don't know Mr. Addison. Agnes, you told Miss Hayes the correct time right?**"

Agnes: "**I thought you told her about it**"

Bert: "**Of course not, my job was to distract and delude…your job was to plan, execute and alert Miss Hayes to the festivities**."

David: "**Hey now, hey…don't worry about it…I understand… it was a simple misunderstanding… I can't expect you guys to do nothing all day **_**and**_** remember stuff**"

Agnes: "**Thanks, Mr. Addison**"

Bert: "**I am graced by your clarity Mr. Addison**"

David: "**Well, it **_**is**_** my duty as MC to make sure all are happy…now lets get this party started and finished before Broom Hilda makes her return**"

The office uproars in cheer, bottles and cups are passed through the air like a singer at a rock concert. Usually, there's no greater day for the Blue Moon staff than payday…but this was payday with a party on top. Bert turns up the beat box full blast, spewing the words of *Def Leppard's "_Pour Some Sugar on Me_"…the entire office singing along.

**Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up**

**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah**

**Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up**

**Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough**

**I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah**

A couple of hours into the frenzy that has become Blue Moon, Agnes motions for David to come over, telephone receiver in her hand.

Agnes: "**MR. ADDISON…MISS HAYES**", she shouts in a feeble attempt to out croon Sam Cook

David: "**THANKS, BUT WE'VE ALREADY MET…HELLO**",

Maddie: "**DAVID, CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M AT THE GALLERIA, YOU SHOULD GET DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY**"

David: "**HUH…YOU GOT DIARRHEA AND IT RAN DOWN YOUR RIGHT LEG?**"

Maddie: "**NO…TURN THE MUSIC DOWN DAVID**"

David lowers the dial on the radio, much to the dismay of the partying office workers.

David: "**What did you say?**"

Maddie: "**I said…I'm at the Galleria, I've discovered something you have to see**"

David: "**Well I'm kind of busy right now Mad, can't it wait until tomorrow?**"

Maddie: "**Excuse me for intruding on you and your cronies limbo time but solving this case ensures **_**you nothings**_** have some place **_**to**_** limbo…we're working overtime today**"

David looks up to the heavens as if a cursed man pleading for mercy… "_**Damn Twitch**_"

David: "**I'll take a cab right over**"

Twitch: _"__**Use hollow tips…it'll go faster**__"_

David hangs up the phone then heralds…

David: "**Well Kiddies, gotta go, the fair Guinevere's fun detector has struck again**…"

The office gives a disappointed "**awwww**"

David: "**I know, an MC's work is never done…but be not dismayed… carry on the memory, relive my years of freedom currently being snatched away every moment this fine place we call earth spins on it peg leg**."

David pulls Agnes and Bert to the side.

David: "**We're** **probably not going to be back…so… til Monday morning**", he walks toward the door and turns… "**Thanks**"

David exits the cab down the street from Galleria, he spots Maddie sitting in the Bimmer on the passenger side. David creeps up, popping his head into the driver's side window, startling Maddie.

David: "**You forget what country you're in?**"

Maddie: "**Hardy, har, har… very funny Mr. Pryor**"

David: "**Why thank you! That is the nicest thing you've said to me all week**"

David jumps in his seat of honor enthusiastically.

Maddie: "**Ewww …you smell like a roadie for Parliament Funkadelic**"

David: "**Wow, two compliments in a row…what's got you in such a good mood?**"

Maddie: "**You remember that package I received today from my friend**"

David: "**Who knew imaginary playmates could do that?**"

Maddie: "**One of the addresses matches the Galleria's. These records are twenty-six years old. What are the odds of them containing **_**this**_** same address?**

David: "**Let me guess, slim to one?**'

Maddie: "**I made some calls before I left the office, this place use to be a diner up until about seven years ago…a couple of years after that, the owner, Sarah Hedly died and left it to a Marlene Hedly, and then about three years ago it changed ownership again…this time to Miguel Gerald**."

David: "**The guy we followed this morning**"

Maddie: "**Right, so I figured we'd mosey in and try to get an appointment…you know to buy some art**"

David: "**Why couldn't you do that it's my**…"

Maddie: "**It's what David?**"

David: "**Nothing**"

Maddie: "**It's **_**not**_** nothing, it's something, what is it?**"

David: "**It's nothing really…to you…it would be nothing**"

Maddie: "**If you say so**"

David looks out into nowhere then back at Maddie.

David: "**Surely you jest…or maybe not**"

Twitch: "_**Oh yeah, she just oozes goodness**_"

Suddenly George and Lennie spring into opposing windows of the BMW.

Jimmy: "**So look who we have here, the vacationing couple by way of Chicago…say hello Vinnie**"

Vinnie: "**Hello pretty lady**"

Maddie: "**Hello**", her voice meek and uncomfortable like a child sneaking into the cookie jar

Jimmy reaches into the car revealing and pressing a gun into David's side.

Jimmy: "**How about we all go take in some art**"

David: "**Oh well, I don't think we can, the missus needs to be fed; she requires her vitamins and minerals**"

"_**CLICK"**_

David: "**Well maybe for a moment, we've been in the running for a new pugs playing poker painting to put in the baby's room**."

Maddie: "**The other is in the den, adjacent to the moose head mounting**"

Jimmy: "**You people are sick! Vinnie, get the broad…I'll take care of pretty-kins here**"

Fine art lay layered hap hazard, sculptures and crates align the walls of the large space in which Maddie and David are taken captive.

David doesn't know which makes him the most uncomfortable: The heavy density of this room's concrete gray walls, Jimmy's latter words or the fact that he seemed to be sniffing slightly in David's direction.

Jimmy: "**You had a bout with Jim Beam and got your ass kicked**"

David: "**I went to a party**"

Jimmy: "**A little early don't you think? Shaking his head slightly, "Mam**…" he turns to Maddie…"**I'll be praying for that kid**"

Maddie's anger arose. Whether it was righteous indignation or simply... nobody abuses David but her... truly meaning that in the nicest possible way: He's a great guy, a great soon-to-be-Dad.

Maddie: "**Look Lenny and Squiggy**"

David: "**George and Lennie**"

Kidnappers: "**Jimmy and Vinnie**"

"**Dumb and Dumber**" a voice calls from behind a large landscape painting, into the light emerges Miguel Gerald.

Miguel Gerald: "**What do you want and no more tales of travel?**" his voice moderately deep, Maddie found it peculiar that it also lacked the Spanish accent.

Maddie: "**Mr. Gerald, aren't you originally from Mexico?**"

Miguel Gerald: "**I'm running this game show sweetie and I would like to know about you**", pointing in exaggerated fashion towards Maddie and David's direction.

Maddie: "**You're right, we're not a married couple on vacation, we're married…in business…he's my partner…my business partner….that doesn't matter. I'm Madolyn Hayes and this is David Addison and we're detectives attempting to locate information about this buildings past occupants. We were hoping you could help us**"

David: "**We'd really appreciate it**"

Vinnie: "**Wait, so you're not married?**"

Jimmy: "**I'd never know it**"

David: "**You're telling me**"

Maddie: "**Mr. Gerald, if you have any information on the previous residents, maybe some belongings left behind…something to help us narrow our search**."

Miguel Gerald: "**Who sent you?**"

David: "**I'm afraid we can't tell you that or we'd have to kill you**", he looks towards the men with guns "**just kidding**"

Miguel Gerald: "**Let's see…his name is Michael Sandelman and he's looking for his sister, who he seems to think was my wife**"

Maddie: "**How did you know?**"

Miguel Gerald: "**You're not the first private dicks he's sent sniffing this way …just the only ones stupid enough to come back after bumping into my …**_**brilliant**_** security detail**"

David: "**hum, hum**", he snickers

Miguel Gerald: "**Miss Hayes, what if I told you I may be able to give you what you've come for?**"

Maddie: "**We will return any items you lend to us promptly**"

Miguel Gerald: "**That won't be necessary … **_**I'm**_** the one you seek**"

Maddie turns her head sideways, almost like an obedient pooch and pretty one at that.

Maddie: "**Mr. Gerald, that's impossible…we're looking for**…"

Miguel: "**Marley Strom…I am… aka Miguel Gerald aka …Marlene Hedly, Michael Sandelman's twin**"

David: "**Boy, I did not see that one coming**"

Maddie: "**Come again?**"

Miguel Gerald: "**I'm what doctors call a pre-op Trans-sexual; I've lived this way for five years…it is a long process**."

David: "**I bet that's an understatement to the creator**"

Maddie leans into David through the smallest hole her mouth could provide for speaking.

Maddie: "**You can do that?**"

David: "**Apparently so**", he whispers

Maddie: "**I don't understand Mr., Miss**"

David: "**They, them**"

Maddie: "**Why would you fake your death?**"

Miguel Gerald: "**My adoptive parents are media moguls with great lineages…their families have been on a personal level with money for many generations**."

**They were always loving and I always felt wanted…yet there were times when Mother fastidiously reminded me that I was adopted…those times when she noticed I was different mostly…not in relation but in action. A lady is gentle and dainty…and... I aint no lady**.

**As I got older…having money and parents away often, afforded me the luxury of this identity which also came with a secret life in Mexico. One day, I decided it wasn't going to be a secret anymore**."

David: "**Well the cats certainly outta the bag…in more ways than one**"

Maddie nudges David hard in the ribs with her elbow, catching him between the fourth and fifth one.

Miguel Gerald: **I'd been raised in the society pages and I knew the game well enough, even as a teenager. When the wealthy no longer fit into certain perimeters…they die**"

David: "**Now that's a tough club rule**"

Miguel Gerald: "**Married off to some exotic, handsome, wealthy art dealer. It's what Marley Strom was bred for, so she did and she died**."

_**CLICK**_… "**And now you're going to die**"

Maddie: "**Mr. Sandelman**"

Sandelman: "**Nobody moves…you**" pointing towards Gerald's henchmen "…**drop your weapons and kick them over here or the lovely lady gets it**."

David: "**Which one?**"

The look on Miguel/Marley's face is priceless; he could add one more name to the list of remarkable resemblances…Michael Sandelman.

Their similarities are striking… from the finely feathered hair to the cut of their jaw, all the way down to their delicate hands: The client, however, senses known of it, only his quest for vengeance.

Maddie: "**Mr. Sandelman, there has been a terrible mix up, this is not who you think it is**."

Sandelman: "**I know exactly who **_**he**_** is**"

Everyone: "**You do?**"

Sandelman: "**Yes…I do!**"

Everyone: "**No you don't**"

Sandelman: "**What is this choir rehearsal? This bastard killed my sister and took her money!**"

Maddie: "**Oh no… this is not good**" she sings to David lowly

Sandelman: "**You're right about that…this low life swooned Marley, married her, took her to sea and killed her**" bucking the gun violently toward Miguel

Miguel/Marlene: "**I know where you can find her**"

Sandleman: "**Don't piss me around fella, I'll kill you, I will**"

David: "**You guys share the same color palette, talk to him Maddie**"

Maddie: "**Listen Mr. Sandelman, you don't want to do anything stupid**"

Sandelman: "**Then produce!**" His frustration at the max, he's antsy and agitated

Miguel/Marley: "**First put the gun down, I promise…I will tell you**"

Sandelman looks around slowly for trusting eyes to reassure him…Sandelman found them…even in the one he's hated for years. He lowers the gun to his side, though never fully relinquishing the trigger from his fore finger.

Miguel/Marley gestures to Jimmy and Vinnie, right palm up, signaling them to maintain their places.

Miguel/Marley: "**Mr. Sandelman, Michael… listen to me…this is going to sound far fetched…just give me the courtesy of hearing my side**."

Miguel begins to pace, David braces his attention span…let the soliloquy begin.

Miguel/Marley: "**You ever feel stifled… suffocated…trapped by obligation and title…by expectation and disappointed? I have and one day I decided to break free. I was raised in money but not born with it…the responsibility that comes with old money is tremendous. It is more than money in that world…its power, stature, respect. My family could never tolerate someone like me… I had to be free…be me**"

Sandelman: "**This isn't about you, where is my sister?**" His hand raised again and his tension mounting

Miguel/Marley: "**But it is Michael, I'm Marley**"

Sandelman has no response; it takes a few moments to wrap his mind around those words, the situation. His pause gives Miguel/Marley time to continue.

Miguel/Marley: "**Our parents were Patricia and Gerald Hedly. Daddy died after his early deployment to Vietnam during not so friendly fire… after his death Mom was heavily grieved and in her moments of despair made the decision to place us up for adoption at birth. When I was sixteen, I decided to use the resources that I saved to find our real mother. I have been here ever since…she died five years ago**"

Sandelman: "**So you were Marley… and now you are Miguel Gerald?**"

Sandelman saying the words aloud didn't change the lack of understanding for them.

Miguel/Marley: "**Yes, my male name adapted from the two most important men of my life**"

Sandelman flops heavily to the ground; his feet and legs resemble old bean bags. His left hand catching a perfectly feathered dark mane, it was like the weight of his head had suddenly become too heavy. His right, still involuntarily holds the pistol limply.

David: "_**It**_** all makes sense**", he whispers to Maddie

Maddie: "_**It**_** does?**"

David: "**I mean look at the clients' clothes, it's obvious he's next**"

Maddie: "**Stop it David**", she whispers as forceful as one can whisper

David: "**Come on… his hand shake is softer than yours…made me sweat just touching em**"

Miguel/Marley: "**I know this is a hard pill to swallow**"

David: "**To say the least**"

Miguel/Marley continues on addressing Sandelman as if they are the only two in the midst of this massive storage area.

Miguel/Marley: "**We were the only children Momma had …Daddy was her one true love, when he died, she became a mere shell. She said my sudden emergence was an answered prayer, yet she was still so empty… her cancerous thoughts produced the same in her body**.

**She died hanging onto the hope that one day we'd have each other and I wouldn't be alone**"

Sandelman looks up and presses himself to his feet; he stares around at the faces of those who just witnessed this talk show moment.

Sandelman: "**Do you have any pictures?**"

Miguel/Marley pulls out a wallet and from it retrieves a black & white wedding photo, slightly bent from being removed and replaced in its plastic cover over time.

Sandelman reaches slowly, eyes cautious, hands careful not to make full contact. Once in his possession the photo draws a well of water from the client's eyes…it was real…he kneels and lays the revolver on the ground.

Sandelman: "**I have seen their pictures individually on a million occasions" **he looks to his now identical twin** "but**_** never**_** together**"

Miguel/Marley: "**If you have some time, I can show you more?**"

Sandelman looks at his twin…still distracted by his dream coming true in such a sorted chain of events.

Sandelman: "**That would be nice**", although too exhausted to smile, he tries while listlessly moving toward Miguel/Marley

Miguel/Marley: "**Jimmy-make us some coffee will you? Vinnie, escort the happy couple to their car please.**"

David: "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**" his outburst draws strange looks even from Maddie "…**I simply couldn't resist**" he snickers to her.

Maddie: "**Let's go David**"

Vinnie proceeds to the door with Maddie, David and Jimmy in tow…Vinnie stops at the threshold addressing Maddie as she exits first.

Vinnie: "**You are not on vacation and you're not his wife…are you having a baby?**"

Maddie: "**Nooo, I have a fetish for fat suits in the LA heat…keeps me supple**"

Vinnie: "**Ohhhhh**", while looking at Jimmy expecting him to also make a connection….he doesn't.

Jimmy: "**God help you Vinnie**"

David felt odd with Maddie driving, it was fine though, and he was truly in no condition to be behind the wheel; especially not with such precious cargo.

Maddie: "**Let's go to dinner, some place nice so we can celebrate**"

David: "**Yes, we should celebrate, it's not everyday we walk away with one hundred thousand clams as a bonus**"

Maddie: "_**And**_** acquiring our child's full college fund in three days**"

David: "**Only the Messiah could beat that trick**"

Maddie: "**Let's see, I want**…"

Twitch: "_**I want**__…" _whiny, mockingly "**It's always about what she wants…it's my birthday…I should select the restaurant**"

Maddie: "**David**"

David: "**Huh**"

Maddie: "**Surf and Turf?**"

David: "**What about it?**"

Maddie: "**How about it? Eating, dinner…seafood and steak?**"

David: "**Sure…fine**"

"_**What kind of Gila monster is she? I grew up in a fish market lady…there's only one thing I'll ever eat again that remotely smells like that**__…"_

David looks at his watch…annoyed as he notices it's almost 8 pm and still no acknowledgment.

Maddie: "**Are we late?**"

David: "**For what?**"

Maddie: "**Exactly, you've been checking that thing all day. What…your **_**foe**_**-lex need cranking?**"

David: "**This is a genuine Rolex…bought it for myself as a present a couple years back**"

Maddie: "**No you didn't, you've had that thing since I've known you and trust me…I know a Rolex when I see one and that watch is looking quite unfamiliar**"

David: "**Since you and **_**Rolley**_** are so closely esteemed, buy me one for my birthday**"

David's shameless last minute ditch effort to jar Maddie's memory makes him squirm; was he that desperate for her attention?

Maddie: "**Sure!**"

David: "**Sure?**"

Maddie: "**Yes, I think you deserve it…November 27th we'll go shopping for Rolexes… Me, you and Jimmy Hendrix**"

David grits his teeth, he then recollects the random dates for his birthday he'd given Maddie during banter…Twitches' responses had screwed him out of a genuine Rolex.

Maddie: "**David, are you okay?**" her voice nurturing, speaking while patting his left hand which sits on the cars center arm rest

"**Don't worry, we'll be at the restaurant soon… I'll eat my dinner, you'll drink yours and be passed out in no time**."

In spite of himself, David thoroughly enjoyed having dinner with Maddie. With the Sandelman case closed, they had the time and energy to deal with the task of relating to one another. They bonded through cross-the-table glances and during the times their hands touched while reaching for the same breadstick.

It did David good to hear Maddie laugh at his foible of spraying the waiter with champagne during his attempt to remove the cork himself. Having the ability to communicate effectively is always a plus: The Sandelman case made for great dinner discourse…it was the wildest scenario they'd faced to date. So what she forgot his birthday…as long as she never forgets about him, them.

The ride home to Maddie's house was pleasant and quite. A perfect time for Maddie to sneak in some much needed rest…it had been a long day. David was happy to drive so she could nap, he only had a few glasses of champagne and his Jim Beam attack had worn off after his attempt at eating that gigantic porterhouse; offered free if completely finished.

David had never paid fifty bucks for _**dead**_ flesh before…he made note never to be so frivolous with money in that way again.

The Bimmer sat stationed outside of Maddie's for twenty minutes before David had the heart to wake her. It was the best gift he could have received for his thirty-third birthday…the privilege of watching the woman of his dreams, dream.

David: "**Maddie" **his voice and touch on the same gentle wave length

The hair from the back of his hand tickled Maddie's supple cheek; her eyes low and her mouth parched.

Maddie: "**We're here already?**"

David aids Maddie through the front door. He didn't trust she was fully awake and had no intentions of picking thorns from the rose bushes out of her hair all night. Once she is inside, he returns to the car, retrieving Maddie's after dinner take-out from Shaw's Crab House; it's not really considered a doggy bag when you place a new order.

Dead bolted and chained, David turns from the door finding Maddie gone from immediate sight; he calls to her.

David: "**Mad-die**"

Maddie: "**I'm in the kitchen**"

The sparkle in David's eyes lit up the foyer, he'd known it all the time, she remembered. David jogs to the kitchen and jumps in with both feet like a kid on a trampoline.

Maddie: "**What are you doing?**" she laughs

David: "**Uhhhh, just flexin' the ole leg muscles**" looking around at the empty kitchen, no cake, no candles, no Aggie, no Bert…just Maddie drinking from the orange juice container.

"**I do that sometimes after a job well done…you're usually not around**" he fumbles to finish his con with dignity.

Maddie: "**I'm pooped. Can you grab some ice cream and bring it to the bedroom?**"

As Maddie leaves the kitchen, Twitch's words ring in David's ear …"_**Who loves you nut case?**__" _

David: "**She does**", his response sure…happy

"_**What flavor**_**?**" he yells

Maddie: "**Your choice**" her voice echoing through the foyer as she ascends to her boudoir

David: "**Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, she let me pick the ice cream, she truly loves me**"

David grabs the French Vanilla from the deep freezer in the garage…they both love French Vanilla; it was important to David for them to share things they both love. Through the partially cracked bedroom door, a flashing gleam seeps through, reminding David of his days as a fireworks operator for the city: His eyebrows never fully grew back after that summer.

David steps in to find rose petals sprinkled about the rooms' floor, scores and scores of balloons with twisted, shiny ribbons attached and a black leather bomber jacket positioned on the bed with a large blue bow on top.

But the coupe de grace, for Twitch anyway…a neon sign in the shape of a decorated box cake, the words across flashing red then blue, then both; the colors signature of Maddie and David's hot and cold relationship…it reads…

**Drunken Knights**

a D&M production

The "D" in D&M wearing a crown…almost every queen has a king and David was the king of Maddie's heart. Capturing David's expression was pertinent to Maddie's gesture. The camera's flash twinkled against the signs illumination, celebrating the birth of a great relationship and their sweet reunion.

Maddie's mission was accomplished…she'd now toy with him in a way he'd much more enjoy.

Maddie: "**May I have this dance?**" She turns up the radio on her nightstand.

*Phyllis Hyman's mellow smooth voice fortified this atmosphere of love, gratefulness, and peace.

David: "**You got me**", his smirk bashful, his eyes moist

Maddie: "**You didn't really think I would forget my birthday boy?**"

David: "**Never in a million years**"

Maddie: "**It's remarkable how you lie with such a straight face…big baby**..." softly, then staunchly "…** that thing goes out of here tomorrow morning, pronto**"

And we have contact…their kiss full of apologies and confessions. Although night, Maddie felt the warmth of three days ago, this time it was from David's heart.

David: "**What about late afternoon**?" his baritone impeccable

Maddie: "**Same thing**", sultry... her reign

David: "**Thank you, this is**…"

Maddie: "**Oh shut up and dance**", her head turns slightly to rest on David's shoulders, her breath caressing his neck.

The present's shone red hue upon David and Maddie's skin likened to the flame within their hearts: Symbolic of the ever burning rapture that boils their blood and pumps it through their veins.

A forehead kiss planted by David pleases Maddie to tears; they sway to the beautiful melody that serenades their united spirit, the words… a page from their story.

**Somewhere in my lifetime  
I have kissed your lips  
Lips so tenderly  
They've been kissing me  
They were visions  
Of so long ago  
You know memories come and go  
So they say  
People say, yes they do  
Let visions of what  
Of what will be  
Somewhere in my lifetime  
It was you and me...You and me  
Somewhere in my lonely dreams  
You've been here with me  
Oh so close to me  
And I've been loving you  
Somewhere in my lifetime  
Somewhere in my lifetime  
Somewhere in my lifetime  
It was you...and....me...**

Referenced

*Def Leppard, "Pour Some Sugar on Me" 1987

*Phyllis Hyman, "Somewhere in My Lifetime" 1979

*Otis Redding, "Chain Gang" 1967


End file.
